In Taberna
by Jyzcal Al Kor Noke
Summary: Todo parecía una simple paseo para conocer un nuevo establecimiento en PonyVille; In Taberna, todos los sementales estaban intrigados por visitarlo, pero la mezcla de alcohol y la curiosidad de las Sixmane desencadenaran una situación bastante caótica.
1. Chapter 1

Primer Experimento en Fanfictions, disculpen si cometo algun error, aun no se como utilizar esta cosa.

La historia no esta completa, pero si veo que sobrevive le actualizara, sin mas por el momento me retiro que disfruten de la lectura.

**In taberna**

Era una calurosa tarde en Sweet Apple Acres, un pony terrestre de color rojo y crin dorada miraba las manzanas que acababa de cosechar, el sol lo iluminaba directamente, lo que hacía que su Cutie Mark, una gran manzana cortada por la mitad, resplandeciera como blasón de un escudo.

- ¡Big Macintosh, ya terminaste con ese lado de la parcela!-

Se escuchó gritar a una pony de color amarillo dorado desde el otro lado del campo de manzanas, tenía un sombrero vaquero y una Cutie Mark de tres manzanas colocadas en triángulo, su nombre era Apple Jack.

Macintosh asintió con la cabeza y dijo sonoramente.

-Yeup.-

Mientras tanto AppleJack se le acerca sonriendo por la respuesta afirmativa.

- Bien, Apple Bloom y yo terminamos de recolectar las del otro lado asique que por hoy no hay más trabajo. Creo que podemos tomarnos la tarde libre, yo iré a PonyVille con mis amigas, y Apple Bloom ira con las cruzadas [si evidentemente están algo cruzadas]. ¿Acaso tu iras al pueblo?-

- Yeup.- volvió a contestar Big Macintosh mientras agitaba levemente la cabeza. Han abierto un lugar llamado "In taberna" dicen que es un bar, sea lo que sea eso, e iré junto con mis amigos a probar el lugar, la verdad me interesa conocerlo-

-oh genial, tal vez yo y las chicas deberíamos ir también.- Dijo entusiastamente Applejack.

- ahhh, noop, no sé por qué, pero el lugar dice que solo se acepta sementales.-

- oh pero eso es injusto, que puede pasar ahí para que no pueda ir una yegua.- dijo Applejack con una mezcla de enojo y frustración.

Big Macintosh se encogió de hombros y dijo

- no lo sé, por eso quiero ir a conocer el lugar.-

- Bueno Big, volvamos a la granja que estas manzanas no se moverán solas.-

- ¡hey chicos!-

Se escuchó desde el fondo un grito de una voz joven de potrilla. Era Apple Bloom que venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

- ¿Que hacen?-

- nada Apple Bloom, solo decidíamos que hacer en nuestra tarde libre.- dijo Apple Jack.

- oh si, las Cutie Mark Crusader irán al nuevo lugar llamado "Bar" trataremos de ver si ahí podemos ganar nuestra Cutie Mark.-

-¿espera un momento, no que ese lugar era solo para sementales?-

Apple Bloon asintió con la cabeza.

- Si así es, pero por alguna razón están contratando muchas yeguas, aunque no conocemos nada de ese lugar, ¡las cutie mark crusader no huirán a los retos de ese lugar y conseguiremos nuestras cutie mark!-

Diciendo esto Apple Bloom salió corriendo hacia el granero.

- mmm.- Se quedó pensando AppleJack.- eso me da una idea, pero antes de eso Hermanito creo que debemos termina de guardar las manzanas.-

- Yeup-

Dicho esto los dos tomaron una carretilla, en la cual echaron las manzanas, y después la jalaron para llevarse la cosecha.

Tiempo después al caer la tarde Big Macintosh se veía pasear por Ponyville rodeado de otros ponis sementales.

- oye Big, que bueno que te animas a salir. Sueles estar tanto tiempo trabajando que verte fuera es tan raro.- dijo un pony de color azul, crin negra y Cutie Mark de una herradura y un trebol.

- Ah, no lo molestes Hopefully Hoof, recuerda que es el Semental de la casa y tiene dos hermanas por la cuales ver. No todos son como tú que se ganan la vida con la suerte. – Dijo un potro Rojo de cabello verde y Cutie Mark de una pala y un pico, entrecruzados.-

- ja ja ja, ya salió en defensa de los desvalidos el gran Dig Dreams, ¿acaso pasarse la vida en las minas te saca el héroe que llevas dentro?- Le contestó Hopefully.

- Ya chicos tranquilos venimos a divertirnos.- Dijo un pony café de melena del mismo color pero más oscura y Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena, conocido por sus amigos con el apodo de Wooves.

- Yeuup.- Contesto Big Macintosh apoyando a Wooves.

- Miren chicos ya llegamos a ese lugar.-

Dijo un pony de color amarillo mostaza, crin café claro y Cutie Mark de tres herradura.

- Vaya caramel primera vez que encuentras algo en vez de perderlo.-

- muy gracioso Hopefully, pero para ya con eso, y mejor entremos.-

El grupo de sementales pony trato de entrar al establecimiento conocido como "In Taberna" un edificio que se veía bastante grande, estaba pintado de color rojo, y tenía muchas luces parpadeantes que le daban un aspecto curioso, en medio de todo había una marquesina que decía "gran inauguración "In taberna", una yegua gratis después de las doce, si su consumo es mayor a 50 bits"

- ¿yegua Gratis?, ¿a qué se referirá eso?- Dijo Dig.

- Nopsep.- Contestó Big Macintosh.

- Bueno lo descubriremos si entramos.- Agregó Hopefully.

Se acercaron a la puerta, había gran cantidad de sementales esperando en la entrada formados, todos estaban esperando su turno para entrar al lugar, había una serie de postes limitadores que marcaban el lugar designado donde los sementales debían esperar, Big Macintosh y sus amigos se formaron esperando su turno como cualquier otro.

- ¡Oh vaya el lugar esta abarrotadoooooo!, tardaremos una eternidad en entrar.- Dijo Hopefully mientras exhalaba aire en tono de frustración.

Mientras tanto Big Macintosh contemplaba los adornos del lugar, casi todos eran siluetan negra de ponys en posiciones bastante extrañas, pero lo más curioso es que casi todas las siluetas parecían de yeguas, las imágenes aunque oscuras le causaban una sensación que aún no podía comprender en su cuerpo, en ese momento se escuchó un par de voces que parecían entonar una canción al estilo "coro de barbería", esto le saco de su pensamiento.

- Bienvenidos sean todos este nuestro bar, yo soy Flim.-

- y yo soy Flam- se escuchó decir a la segunda voz muy parecida pero distinguible a la primera.

-Les aseguro que se va a divertir, pues en toda Equestria no hay ningún lugar igual.- Decían las dos voces al mismo tiempo.

- Probar nuestras bebidas únicas.- las voces se separaron diciendo cada uno una frase.

- de nuestra propia invención.-

- de cebada, agave y uva fermentada.-

- Transformadas por la magia en Cerveza, Vino, Javache, Tequila y Michelada.-

- ¿Qué no saben qué son?, pues que espera, que espera.-

- No pierdas más tiempo y vengan comprueben su sabor.-

- Arrepentirse no podrás, pues junta a la mejor bebida habrá la mejor compañía.-

- pues todas nuestras chicas están ansiosas de cumplir sus "expectativas".-

- así que no lo pienses más.-

Las voces se volvieron a unir

- In taberna, nuestro bar lo pasaras sensacional.-

Big Macistosh ahora pensaba en lo que esos dos habían cantado, aunque no los podía ver por estar muy atrás en la fila, sabía que los nombres Flim y Flam le eran muy familiares. Entonces recibió leve codazo de Wooves y Big volteó a verle.

- Escuchaste Big, parece que la bebida de aquí es muy buena.-

-A mí lo que me intriga fue esa frase de las chicas, pensé que era un lugar solo para sementales.- Dijo Caramel

- Yo creo que es porque contrataron a muchas yeguas, creo que serán nuestras meseras, ya sabes semental manda, yegua sirve, machismo puro y duro nada más.- Agregó Hopefully

Todos los del grupo se le quedaron mirando.

- Vaya, eso no me parece muy correcto.- Contesto Dig.-

- Yeup.-

- no es para tanto chicos, cualquier semental aquí presente le gustaría ser atendido como rey por una yegua, eso es todo.- agregó Hopefully

Todos se miraron a la cara, nadie podía negar la frase, ni siquiera el tímido Big Maciston.

- Oh pero mira hermano Flim, a quien tenemos acá.- Se escuchó algo a lo lejos una voz que rompió el momento de tensión causado por Hopefully.

- mira Flam si es el hermano de la granja.-

Big Macintosh viro a ver quiénes hablaban y de pronto vio a los dos ponys que habían cantado anteriormente, él les conocía; eran dos ponys unicornio de color amarillo chirriante, ambos tenía la crin marrón con un entramado blanco, peinado con un estilo tieso y relamido de vendedor fraudulento, uno de ellos, Flam, tenía un Bigote y su Cutie Mark era una manzana a la cual le faltaba un pedazo, el otro era Flim, no traía bigote y su Cutie mark era el de un pedazo de manzana que complementaria la Cutie Mark del otro, ambos vestían un sombrero de copa con un cinto rojo en su base y una pluma blanca, junto a un traje estilo jefe de ceremonias de circo de color negro y carmesí, con un pañuelo rojo en la solapa del traje y un corbatín de moño, muy a tono con la indumentaria.

Esos dos en otro tiempo habían tratado de quitarles la granja por medio de una tonta apuesta, calumnias y engaños, y Big aún estaba molesto con ellos por ese evento.

- Ustedes…- Big se abalanzó sobre Flam, tumbando los cintos de los tubos que formaban la fila, y sujeto a este del traje a la altura del pecho con los cascos. – Ahora que traman…-

Flam puso una sonrisa en su cara

- Calmado, calmado impetuoso amigo, ya no estamos en el negocio de la sidra, ahora empezamos un nuevo negocio gracias a un muy buen benefactor.-

Los amigos de Big se acercaron a él y Caramel dijo.

- Big no seas imprudente, solo venimos a divertirnos un rato, déjalo antes de que nos metamos en problemas.-

Mientras tanto de la parte de atrás un pegaso horriblemente musculoso con unas alas ridículamente pequeñas se acercaba al ver el incidente, Flim estiró una de sus patas tratando de detenerle.

- No es necesario Charly.- Después se acercó a Big, que aun sujetaba a Flam. –te llamas Big maplinton, ¿no?-

- Macintosh.- respondió Big con cierto tono de enojo.

- Perdón, mil disculpas error mío. Mira amigo disculpa lo que paso en esa ocasión eran solo negocios nada personal, pero para que veas que no hay resentimientos, les ofrezco ir a la sala VIP completamente gratis, solo por esta vez, ¿eh?.-

- Vamos suéltalo Big, mira la gran oferta que nos hacen, no solo conoceremos el lugar, sino lo mejor del mismo.- Dijo Hopefully.

Sus amigos empezaron a apoyar las palabras de Hopefully hasta que Big por fin soltó a Flam y se calmó.

- Sabia elección amigo.- Después le hizo una seña con la pezuña a Charly y este se acercó.- Llévalos a la zona VIP, que se sientas muy cómodos son invitados especiales.-

El pegaso musculoso afirmo con la cabeza.

- Siiiii, venir por acá por favor.-

Flim uso la magia de su cuerno para levantar los tubos caídos y después descolgar uno los cintos que los unían dejando pasar libremente al grupo de Big Macintosh, cuando todos pasaron volvió a colgar el mismo. Entonces Big y sus amigos entraron al local perdiéndose en su interior mientras Flim y Flam se quedaba afuera.

- vaya Flim, todo lo que dijo esa cosa esta pasando tal cual dijo.-

- Por algo es que estamos trabajando con él, pero sigamos atendiendo el negocio, mira la cola de ponys que tenemos hoy si nos vamos a forrar.-

En ese momento los hermanos empezaron a cantar de nuevo para entretener a quien esperaba en la fila.

Tiempo después ya dentro de la zona VIP

- Vaya este lugar es… curioso.-

Dijo Caramel al ver la decoración del cuarto donde estaban. Había un gran colchón rojo de terciopelo en medio de todo con un tubo que le atravesaba, a los lados había asientos y unas mesas unidas a la pared con varias botellas de diferentes bebidas en ellas, alguna reposaban dentro de pequeñas cubetas con hielo. Las paredes tenían candelabros dorados, espejos, y eran de un color rojo carmesí, con un entramado de rosas.

- ¿no es algo pequeño, este lugar?- Dijo Wooves

- El lugar está dividido en varios cuartos, para mayor privacidad de nuestros clientes VIP, sin embargo este cuarto es solo de espera, esta acondicionado para que la chicas puedan mostrarse y cada quien elija con quien irse.-

Dijo Charly

- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué quieres decir con escoger chica?- Pregunto Dig

- Oh, lo que pasa es que en la zona regular es un lugar más amplio donde hay varias chicas que atienden a todos los cliente, la zona VIP cada cliente es atendido por una chica y pueden escoger quien le atiende, por eso el establecimiento es solo para sementales.-

- Vaya si es servicio personalizado, esto si me gusta.- dijo Hopefully

- Bueno esperen aquí, pueden tomar cualquier bebida de las botellas de alrededor, cuando haya elegido una chica está les llevara a su cuarto correspondiente.-

- Vaya ¿un cuarto para cada uno?- Dijo Wooves.-

- Sii Señor, no creo que a nadie le guste ser "mimado" mientras lo ven los demás, je je je. Bueno que se diviertan.-

En ese momento Charly salió de la habitación a través de una cortinilla roja que adornaba el pase de la puerta.

- Que raro servicio, aunque me cautiva la idea de ser mimado por un linda yegua, je, o qué opinas tu Big Macintosh.- Dijo Hopefully mientras se recargaba en Big, dándole un golpecitos con el codo.

- Algo no me gusta.- Respondió este

- No seas así Big, rara vez sales de la granja a divertirte, vamos relájate y disfruta, pues bien en lo que esperamos pasen esas bebidas quiero saber a qué saben.-

Wooves tomó con la boca una botella y sirvió en unos tarros el contenido, después tomo uno con el casco y se lo paso a Hoppefully.

-Esto se llama cerveza negra… cerveza, ¿Qué será eso?, bueno no queda más que probarla.

Todos tomaron un vaso y se reunieron en círculo.

- Bien pues, probémosla.-

Dijo Caramel, en ese momento todos bebieron de sus vasos tragando el contenido de estos. Todos abrieron los ojos y sintieron una sensación extraña. Hopefully fue el primero en dar su impresión de la bebida.

- esta cosa es amarga… aunque extrañamente se siente bien beberla- le volvió a dar otro sorbo.- ¿ustedes que opinan?-

- no lo sé, me gustan las cosas dulces, creo que probare otra bebida.- Dijo Caramel dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

- Pues no está mal para mí, es refrescante.- Dijo Dig que volvía a beber de su tarro. - ¿Qué tal para ti Big?… ¿pero qué?

Big Macintosh bajaba en ese momento el tarro, se había bebido todo el contenido de un solo golpe.

- aaaaahhh, muy buena bebida, podrían servirme otra.-

Todos se quedaron viendo un momento a Big.

- Vaya amigo no creí que te encantara tanto esto, ¿ya la habías probado antes?- Dijo Hopefully

- nooop, pero… me encanto.-

-Todos se rieron, vaya Big primera vez que te veo así, pues en lo que seguimos esperando a nuestras camareras porque no probamos otra bebidas.- Dijo Wooves

Durante un momento en el cuarto se escucharon risas, pequeñas historias y el chocar de las jarras. A todos les había parecido buena una bebida u otra y bebían la que más se había adaptado a su paladar, excepto Big Macintosh que no importaba lo que le ponían enfrente se lo bebía y seguía pidiendo más, sus amigos aunque veían raro esto no le prestaron mucha atención pues se estaban divirtiendo.

-¿Bueno y a qué hora llegan las chicas?, ya llevamos aquí como veinte minutos.- Dijo Hopefully.

- creo que iré a ver yo, necesito un poco de aire estas bebidas hacen que el cuerpo se caliente.- Dijo Caramel.

Apenas se acercó a la puerta cuando alguien empezó entrar, vestida traje rosa claro de sherezada apareció una pony unicornio de color Lila y cabello morado con un mechón de color rosado, Big la reconoció en seguida.

- ¿Twilight?- Dijo un poco extrañado.

- oh, hola Big, no pensé verte en el área VIP.- contestó esta.

Big le señalo y después señalo el piso, se señaló el, la señalo de nuevo y así sucesivamente sin decir nada más que balbuceos.

Twilight sonrió, visiblemente aun detrás del velo del traje.

-Te preguntas que hago aquí, ¿no?, es fácil, tu hermana nos platicó de este sitio, como tuvimos curiosidad por conocerlos vinimos, pero no nos dejaron entrar, así que se nos ocurrió la idea de solicitar el trabajo solo por una noche, para poder pasar, es curioso todo lo que tuvimos que hacer haya atrás, y la mayoría de los cuartos de este lugar son raros, aun no entiendo porque nos pedían bailar, ser flexibles y comernos un plátano de una sola mordida… Bueno como sea, tu hermana y mis demás amigas también están por aquí, en realidad creo que las verán en breve, todas fuimos asignadas a la zona VIP, no me llama mucho la idea de ser la camarera personal de alguien pero de eso trataba el trabajo, y las bebidas de este lugar son excelente, deben de probar el Appleton es sensacional, pero me desvió del tema y ¿bien con quien me debo de ir?-

Todos los sementales se miraron bastante confundidos, hasta que Dig se acercó al centro.

- Bueno señorita Sparkle, creo que no nos conocemos, yo soy Dig Dreams y sería un honor, que digo un honor, un placer que usted fuera quien me atendiera.- Dijo este mientras hacia una reverencia.

Twilight sonrió

- Mucho gusto Dig, aunque aquí ustedes deciden, ven acompáñame, según me dijeron tengo que atenderle en el cuarto de arabia, como ven voy vestida para la ocasión, je.-

Twilight salió del cuarto iba moviendo sensualmente las caderas y todos los ponys incluso Big se quedaron viendo.

- Ella no es así.- Dijo Big Macintosh. – Algo le pasa.-

- Otra vez Big, relájate.-

Dijo Dig ya en el marco de la puerta, de pronto las patas delanteras de Twilight le rodearon el cuello.

- Vamos no me hagas esperar.-

- Voy, voy….- Dijo Dig mientas ella le arrastraba.-

Big se quedó viendo la escena bastante desconfiado, Twilight se veía extraña, no sabía bien que pero no era ella misma.

- Si es que la hermana de Big está aquí yo la pido.- Se oyó decir a Hopefully.

- Hey- contesto Big al escuchar esto sacándole de sus pensamientos y viendo a Hopefully con desprecio.

- Hey, tranquilo, traaanquiiiiloooo, ni que me la fuera a comer, pero siendo sinceros tu Hermana está muy guapa y que le atienda a uno es el sueños de cualquiera en esta sala… incluso tu Big, no lo niegues.-

Big sintió una punzada que empezó en su estómago y llego hasta su entre pierna, él sabía que Hopefully era un poco patán pero siempre se controlaba, pero ahora se estaba saliendo de control con sus comentarios, sin embargo lo que más le asombraba era la razón que tenía en sus palabras pues nadie las negó, ni él.

- Vez nadie me llevo la contraria.- Dijo Hopefully mirando a todos alrededor, los cuales giraron la cabeza para no confrontarlo directamente, aun Big no pudo mirarle.

- No puedo creer que me haya apuntado para esto, Apple Jack cuando esto termine tendremos una muy seria platica.-

Se escuchó decir a alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

- Vamos primor que no es para tanto, te vez muy bien en ese traje.- Dijo otra voz con un acento campirano.

Big sintió una sensación recorrerle la espían dorsal mientras recorría el camino visual hacia la entrada, en ese momento entraba por ella la única pony que no quería ver en este momento, su hermana Apple Jack, venia vestida de vaquera, cosa que no le parecería raro, sino fuera que el traje tenia ciertos arreglos que resaltaban sus piernas y glúteos, aunque fuera su hermana no podía desviar la atención a un punto muy oscuro.

-Yeah, eso es de lo que hablo.- Dijo Hopefully acercándose a Apple Jack. – Vaya Apple Jack como que nunca te había visto tan atractiva -.

- Vez lo que te digo Applejack esta ropa nos hace ver… indecentes, a falta de otra palabra mejor y más la que me tocó a mí, parece que la diseño un vago.-

En ese momento una muy contrariada Rarity pasaba también el lumbral de la puerta, tenía un traje de escote de cuero negro, con pantimedias oscuras en las patas traseras, un negligé negro y además de un collar morado con una gema en el centro.

Caramel al verla se le iluminaron los ojos.

- me quedo con la de morado, me gusta – retorciendo la cara como ese famoso meme de internet.

- ¿Disculpe…?- contesto Rarity como si no entendiera lo que pasaba.

- quiero que tú seas quien me atienda- Respondió Caramel aun con esa expresión que disminuía su coeficiente intelectual [no es que este fuera muy alto].

- ¿pero cómo te atreves?-

- serena las cabras Rarity, recuerda que todas estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo y hasta tu aceptaste de buena gana por probar más de esa Chompaña.

- Se llama Champaña Apple Jack y… ahhh. – Rarity exhalo en señal de aceptar. – Bien pero es la última vez que les hago caso a una de tus ideas Apple Jack, esta ropa me hace sentir casi desnuda…-

- Pero Rarity si normalmente no llevamos ropa.-

- … aun no has aprendido nada de pudor ¿verdad?, bueno sea como sea, tu.- señalo a caramel.- vámonos nos tocó el Suite HardCore, aunque yo prefiero las cosas clásicas [ ja ja ja, si supiera que no tiene nada que ver con la moda]… sea lo que sea eso.-

Así Rarity salió de la habitación y Caramel le siguió aun con una mirada de perdido y se movía tan grácilmente que parecía que flotaba.

- Vaya aparte de Spike nunca había visto nadie ver a Rarity así.- Dijo Apple Jack que contemplaba la escena, de pronto volteo y vio que era vista de una manera parecida por Hopefully.

- no te olvides de mí primor, que te estoy esperando.-

- Eh, a ti te conozco eres amigo de mi hermano.-

- Claro, vine con él, es más, está por aquí.-

Hopefully señalo hacia atrás pero Big no estaba.

-mmm… ¿Dónde está?-

Apple Jack miro con desconfianza a Hopefully.

- yo sabía que él iba a venir, pero no creo que Big tuviera suficiente dinero como para pagar la zona VIP.-

-oh, eso, bueno primor vámonos a la sala que nos toque y te cuento como es que tu hermano nos hizo entrar aquí.-

- Pues me parece bien, nada más que con lo que me ha contado mi hermano de ti más te vale tener cuidado o te ira mal.-

- oh, ese espíritu salvaje es lo que me gusta de ti.- dijo Hopefully mientras movía las cejas y ponía una sonrisa fingida.-

- creo que me arrepentiré de esto, perooo trabajo es trabajo y yo nunca huyo al trabajo, además quiero seguir probando esa bebida llamada tequila, pues bien sígueme amigo, nos toca la sala del oeste.-

- Vaya te quedo como herradura al casco.-

Dijo Hopefully antes de salir por la puerta siguiendo a Apple Jack

- Vaya me he quedado solo, aunque a todo esto donde se metió Big.- Dijo Wooves mirando su situación.-

- Hey.-

- ¿Ah? Big… ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo Wooves al oír la voz de este mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

- Arriba.-

Wooves miro hacia arriba y vio a Big Macintosh colgado de la parte más alta del tubo que estaba en medio del cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué haces ahí?, o aún más importante ¿cómo te subiste ahí?-

Big Mac no contestó solo se quedó ahí arriba con una mirada de vergüenza.

- no me digas que te dio vergüenza que tu hermana te viera aquí… bueno deberías bajarte de ahí antes de que…-

Big entonces resbaló del tubo cayendo encima de Wooves.

- … olvida lo que iba a decir.-

Dijo Wooves bastante contrariado por el evento, aunque de pronto sintió que algo le picaba un costado y salió de debajo de Big como si lo que lo hubiera tocado fuera una víbora.

- Big, ¿qué te pasa?, somos amigo pero eso no… espera ¿tu hermana te puso así?-

Big que aún estaba en el piso se tapaba la entrepierna mientras veía a Wooves como un niño que acaba de ser descubierto por su madre viendo revistas impúdicas.

- ya entiendo porque no quería verla, no te preocupes Big, no le contare a nadie, aunque amigo que raras ideas pasan por tu mente, aunque bueno nunca has tenido novia era de esperarse, je.-

- wiiiiii-

En ese momento entro un torbellino rosado que atropello a Wooves y termino llevándolo hasta el fondo de la habitación. Vestida con un traje de colegiala y calcetas a rayas rosa y negro entro Pinkie Pie.

- Oh, ¿tú eres un cliente VIP?-

Dijo Pinkie Pie que estaba encima de Wooves, este estaba muy mareado por el golpe y solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.

- Que bien, vámonos nos toca el cuarto escolar.-

Dicho esto Pinkie Pie tomó de una pata a Wooves y se lo llevo, tan rápidamente que el parecía una raro cometa siendo conducido por Pinkie Pie.

- Espera… si ni siquiera te elegiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii.-

- Lo siento, quiero probar más torito de manzana [bebida alcohólica muy dulce], es que no sabes el sabor que tiene, es como un cupcake pero es líquido, imagínate un….- Decía Pinkie Pie mientras su voz se iba perdiendo más allá de la puerta, junto con uno que otro grito de Wooves. Big Macintosh solo fue mudo espectador de la rara escena, la cual le causaba una sensación de que Wooves recibiría un trato bastante diferente al de los demás.

Big ahora se sentía tranquilo, esa lanza que le había aparecido hace un rato se había calmado y podía incorporarse sin dejarla al descubierto.

- Dis… disculpe, es…es es…ta la sa…sala VIP.-

Se escuchó una voz muy débil viniendo de la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Big. Este volteo y pudo ver asomarse debajo de la cortina roja el rostro de una pony amarilla con cabello rosado.

- ¿FlutterShy? - Dijo Big Macintosh.

- Oh, hola Big Macintosh.-

Dijo Fluttershy que entro lentamente al cuarto, venia vestida de enfermera y al igual que los trajes de sus amigas este hacia resalta sus trasero y traía mayas que resaltaban las piernas, Big volvió a sentir una punzada en la entrepierna, e instintivamente se agacho para no dejar que nada se asomara.

Fluttershy al ver agacharse a Big se le acercó.

- ¿acaso te siente mal?-

Big se puso más rojo de lo normal y solo agito la cabeza de lado a lado bruscamente.

- ¿En serio?, parece que tuvieras fiebre.- Fluttershy se le acerco y toco su frente con la pezuña.

Big casi sacaba vapor por los oídos cuando Fluttershy le toco, que le pasaba nunca se había sentido tan, "excitado", las bebidas, pensó un momento, pero antes de andar mas en sus pensamiento Fluttershy le jalaba.

- Ven Big, por suerte el cuarto que me toca es una enfermería tal vez ahí tenga algo para ayudarte, también podríamos tomar un Javache, es una bebida natural que está muy rica tal vez te haga sentir mejor.-

Big sintió tronarle algo en la razón, o qué diablos me voy a divertir y que sea lo que Celestia quiera, pensó mientras era conducido tiernamente por Fluttershy.

Unos momentos después una pegaso de color azul y crin de arcoíris entraba tambaleándose en la habitación de espera VIP, parecía había tomado tanto que se sentía mareada y apenas podía mantenerse recargada contra la pared, esta era una muy ebria Rainbow Dash.

- Vaya me dejaron sola, en fin esto me da más tiempo para tomar mojitos, al fin y al cabo ni vestuario me dieron.-

Se acercó tambaleando a la mesa con bebidas y trato de descorchar una botella pero esta cayó al suelo, ella se agacho para intentar recogerla pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que solo pateaba la botella, caminó un momento siguiendo la botella hasta que choco con algo.

- ah, fíjate por donde vas.-

Dijo enojada mientras se sobaba la cabeza, con lo que había chocado era duro y le había dolido el golpe. Levanto la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y lo que era le sorprendió, era la pared.

- ¿ah pero como choque con la pared?-

- ja ja ja, me encanta verte en la condición en la que estas.-

Dijo una voz atrás de Rainbow, esta volteo y vi lo que al principio le aprecio una cubeta voladora con una capa, pero conforme su visión alcohólica se aclaraba vio que era un ser que nunca había visto antes, la cubeta era en realidad un casco cilíndrico con dos aspas a los lados, el casco dejaba ver sus ojos que eran de color cian, también se veía un hocico pronunciado como de los caninos pero un poco más achatado, lo que creía que era una capa era en realidad una túnica que cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

- ¿y tú quién eres?-

- Pues se podría decir que soy tu jefe.-

Rainbow entrecerró los ojos como diciendo, "no me lo creo".

- ja, si eres mi jefe que haces aquí, no deberías estar atendiendo a los clientes.-

- pues precisamente eso hago, nada más que esta vez tengo un pedido especial, alguien que de seguro no conoces, me pidió que le consiguiera a Rainbow Dash para una evento especial, y pues por eso estoy aquí para llevarte con el.-

- ¿qué?-

- como lo oyes hermosa, así que si me haces el favor de acompañarme por las buenas, no me gusta usar la fuerza.-

- ja, como si eso fuera a suceder, prepárate a Rainbow Dash nadie la captura.-

Rainbow trato de alzar el vuelo pero sus alas se sacudieron erráticamente sin hacer más que mover el aire.

- Es totalmente inútil Rainbow, estas borracha, tal vez no lo sepas porque nunca habías estado antes así, pero los pegasos no pueden volar en ese estado, así como los unicornios no pueden usar magia, ¿por qué crees que Celestia prohibió el alcohol hace 500 años?, o espera eso lo sabría Twilight no tú, pero Twilight de seguro también anda entrada en copas, y pues no creo que este tan viva como siempre…-

- no importa yo podre contigo como sea.-

Dijo Rainbow interrumpiendo al extraño ser, después se abalanzo contra él, este solo se movió a un lado haciendo que ella se golpeara con la pared, para después quedar inconsciente por el golpe.

- bueno eso si fue patético, aunque aun así me sigues agradando mucho Rainbow, y no te preocupes regresaras a casa, no creo que te puedas sentar en meses conociendo al tipo que me pidió capturarte, pero nunca me gusta hacer daño, solo divertirme.-

El ser se acercó a Rainbow, de su túnica salieron sus dos brazos que parecían forrados en peluche con unas garras afelpadas al final, se hinco y acaricio su pelo.

- si vieras las ganas que tenía de sentir tu cabello pequeña.-

Bajo entonces sus garras por el cuerpo de Rainbow, tocando delicadamente sus costados y su lomo, esta solo gemía lentamente aunque seguía inconsciente, paso por su estómago el cual era más terso y cálido.

- simplemente delicioso.-

Después bajo un poco más y más hasta que su tacto empezó a sentir algo diferente.

- mmmm, apretado, nadie ha estado aquí antes, pensé que siendo tan liberal alguien te habría estrenado hace mucho, creo que cobrare un poco más por esto-

Rainbow solo gemía un poco más fuerte mientras la criatura jugueteaba con ella, en esa parte.

- oh no debo de exagerar sería una pena romper el empaque de esta manera.-

El ser entonces retiro su garra, la punta de dos se sus dedos se encontraba empapados de un líquido blanco pegajoso, él se metió ambo dedos a la boca y los lamio.

- como diría Pinkie, "jugoso".-

En ese momento entro por la puerta un unicornio violeta, con un peinado largo y blanco.

- Esta listo el paquete Jyz…-

- Shhhh.- Hizo una señal el ser con un dedo de su garra. – Nunca digas mi nombre, y si ya está listo el paquete, bueno falta empaquetarlo pero eso lo dejo a tu imaginación.-

El ser se movió a un lado dejando a la vista del unicornio violeta a Rainbow.

- Sal por la puerta de atrás por favor, no es necesario que te lo diga, pero por seguridad que nadie te vea llevártela, así se me olvidaba, como regalo agregare al pedido un paquete de pastillas de menta y una crema para la fricción-

El unicornio violeta vio con extrañeza al ser.

- ¿y eso como para qué?-

- La crema para fricción es para Rainbow, puedes comprobar que esta nuevecita, y no quiero que la dejen como campaña sin gabazo, y el paquete de mentas es para ti, según tengo entendido tienes una tarea con un tal Quello que muchas veces te deja mal sabor de boca.-

El ser rio maliciosamente, dejando ver una hilera de dientes filosos. El unicornio violeta cambio su expresión por una de fastidio.

- Bueno me llevo a Rainbow después hacemos cuentas.-

- Adelante Mind Sick, aunque estaré por ahí el día del "evento", como sabes, fue parte del trato, además me causa curiosidad para que querías el marcador de score tamaño gigante.-

- sí, no te preocupes, lo que tengo en mente será algo público.-

El extraño ser sonrió complacido por lo que escuchaba, Mind entonces se hecho a Rainbow a cuesta y se la llevo cargando con ayuda de su cuerno.

- pesa la condenada.-

- no te preocupes llamare a Charly para que te ayude, y no olvides dos cosas.-

- ¿Cuáles?-

- Uno, no maltrates a Rainbow o te las veras conmigo, nada que salga de lo estrictamente sexual; y dos, no olvides los objetos de regalo, creo que las pastillas de menta te serán útiles en breve.-

Mind puso una cara de frustración y hasta parecía que una gota le salía de la frente como caricatura de animación japonesa, después bajo la cabeza.

- creo que mi reputación no me aleja mucho de la entrepierna de Quello.-

En ese momento de entre sus ropas el extraño ser saco una campanita y la sonó al poco tiempo apareció Charly, atrás de él venían los hermanos Flim Flam.

Charly se un buen pegaso y ayuda a nuestro cliente a llevarse a la señorita Rainbow.

- Siii.-

Charly se acercó a Mind y tomo a Rainbow como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y se la puso en la espalda.

- Por aquí señor.-

Los tres entonces salieron del cuarto, dejando a los hermano y al extraño ser [¿podrías poner su nombre de una vez?, "ja, tu sabes que no"].

- no tendremos problemas con eso señor Jyz….- Dijo Flam pero Flim le tapó la boca.-

- Recuerda no decir su nombre, o ¿quieres que pase lo de la otra vez?-

Flam se tocó el trasero.

- no, esa experiencia no es algo que quiera repetir.-

- ni yo, así que no digas su nombre.-

El extraño ser miro a los hermanos.

- je je je, solo una vez les basto para entender lo malo de decir mi nombre, y sobre tu pregunta Flam.-

El extraño ser jalo un candelero y se abrió una pared, del otro lado había un cuarto secreto, había una serie de monitores, todos ellos mostraban ahora cada uno de los cuartos donde Twilight y las demás estaban, pero lo que más llamo la atención de los hermanos fue lo que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Flim y Flam al verles abrieron la boca no podían creer quiénes estaban ahí.

Amaradas de ambas patas y con una bola de mordaza en la boca las dos grandes alicornios de Equestria estaban recostadas en una misma cama, tenía los ojos tapados y se movían tratando de liberarse, sus cuernos brillaban intervalos pero solo lograban sacar chispas.

- Ahhh alcohol hace de Equestria todo un paraíso para seres como yo.- Dijo el extraño ser mientras contemplaba a esas dos alicornios como un lobo contemplaría a una presa fácil.-

- Pero ellas son Celestia y Luna, son las regidoras del lugar, ellas nos podría desterrar a la Luna, o peor, al sol por esto.-

Dijo Flam, mientras Flim mordía su sombrero presa del pánico que la situación le causaba.

-El ser rió, no se preocupen, todas ellas vinieron por su propio casco, tomaron licor por su propio casco y han consentido todo lo que les ha pasado o pasaran, de que se les ¿podría culpar?-

El ser camino dentro del cuarto y apoyo su garra en una palanca.

- Vayan a contar su dinero o buscar algo de diversión por ahí, yo tengo "asuntos reales" que atender, he he he he.-

Dicho esto sonrió una vez más, bajo la palanca y la pared empezó a subir volviendo a ocultar el cuarto. Entonces el ser se dio vuelta vio a las hermana que seguían atadas.

- Decisiones, decisiones, ¿por dónde empiezo?-

**...CC)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In dem Bordell**

- Dale más duro Scootaloo, si no, no será delicioso.-

- hago lo mejor que puedo Apple Bloom, pero ya se me cansaron los cascos, dame un descanso-

- No Scootaloo, aguanta un poco más, ya casi, ya casi, ¡Spike dale más!-

- ¿más? ¿Quieres que se me caigan las escamas o qué?...ufff, es todo lo que puedo dar…uff.-

- Esta bien, Sweetie Belle tu turno, prepárate para recibirlo.-

- esperen eso no va entrar bien, no, esto va a doler, ¡ahhhhh! -

Entonces un gran chorro de líquido espumoso golpeó a Sweetie Belle haciéndola volar un buen tramo por los aires y cayendo en un costal. Esta se levantó muy molesta y les gritó a sus amigas.

- ¡Les dije que usaran un tubo más pequeño!, son botellas no barriles, hay mi colita.- Dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se sobaba el trasero.

- Disculpa, aun no podemos manejar bien esta máquina, pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo en las otras.-

Estas tres potrillas eran las Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, que era una joven pony terrestre de piel amarillo limón y cabello rojo brillante, hermana de Apple Jack; Sweetie Belle, una joven unicornio blanca, con crin de color morado con unas líneas de color rosa claro, hermana de Rarity; y por ultimo Scootaloo, [Un Pollo], un pegaso anaranjado de crin magenta.

Ellas estaban en un cuarto amplio lleno de máquinas cilíndricas, tubos que conectaban una maquina con otra y envases de diferente tipo y tamaño que contenían toda clase de ingredientes y bebidas, aun lado de ellas estaba el joven Spike, un dragón rosado, bípedo, de hocico corto y cresta de espinas verdes. Estaba sentado en el suelo jadeando aun lado de la máquina que había expulsado a Sweetie Belle, estaba muy cansado de estar exhalando fuego.

-Ah como me convencieron de ayudarles, yo debería estar ahora en mi camita soñando con Rari..., digo, descansando porque mañana me toca hacer muchas cosas.-

- Lo sentimos Spike pero necesitamos fuego para echar a andar algunas de estas máquinas y nosotras no podemos usarlo, como mi hermana y las demás están trabajando arriba necesitábamos alguien que pudiera usarlo y solo estabas tú.-

Dijo Apple Bloom mostrando esa cara de cordero degollado que usaba para convencer a medio mundo.

- Bien, bien, lo entiendo, por lo menos esa era la última máquina para la que me necesitaban y la paga lo valió.-

Spike entonces sacó una botella muy elegante, que más bien era una gema hueca con un corcho a modo de tapón.

-No sabía que con las gemas se podían hacer bebida.-

Después le dio un sorbo a la botella, para después enjuagarse la boca con el dorso de la garra.

- ¡ahhhh!, ¡deliciosa!-

- yo también quisiera probar una de esas bebidas.-

Dijo Scootaloo que estaba meneando una gran pala dentro de un contenedor.

- yo también.- respondió Sweetie Belle que estaba moviendo el tubo dispensador de la máquina, que se encargaba de rellenar botellas o suministrar ingredientes.

- y yo, pero los hermanos nos dijeron que esas bebidas son solo para adultos, que podría causarnos daño si las bebíamos.- Dijo Apple Bloom que regulaba unas manivelas.

- Lo sabemos, pero todos haya arriba se ven tan alegres bebiéndolas, incluso mi hermana Rarity que es tan quisquillosa se dejó vestir como payaso, con tal de beber esa champaña.- Contestó Sweetie Belle mientras suspiraba con cierta frustración.

- ¿Rarity vestida como payaso?-

Comento Spike que se veía bastante interesado.

- Oh si Spike, mira le tomaron unas fotos, aunque después casi mata al fotógrafo, pude quedarme con una.-

Dijo Sweetie Belle mientras le pasaba una foto a Spike; este al ver la foto se quedó impactado viéndola con la boca abierta mientras su lengua se salía por un borde, y de la cual empezó a gotear saliva.

- Spike, Spike…-

Le llamaba Sweetie Belle a pero este parecía estar hipnotizado por la foto.

- oigan chicas, algo raro le pasa a Spike.-

Scootaloo entonces saco la pala que tenía dentro de la máquina y coloco está en el suelo, para después bajar por ella como si fuera un tubo de bomberos, agitando las alas para mantener el equilibrio, después se acercó a Spike, y le pasó la pezuña enfrente de la cara repetidamente.

- Vaya creo que lo perdimos, ¿tú qué crees que tenga Apple Bloom?-

- no se la verdad, pero creo tener la solución.-

Contestó esta mientras terminaba de regular una válvula para después acercase a Spike y gritarle en el oído.

- ¡Despiertaaaaaaa!-

Spike se movió lentamente, como si el grito hubiera sido solo un susurro.

-ah, oh, ¿Qué paso?-

- Pues no sabemos, viste la foto de mi hermana y de pronto te quedaste todo embobado mirándola.-

- oh sí, eso me recuerda que debo regresar a la biblioteca, tengo... este… algo…un encargo, si un encargo muy importante que terminar.-

- ¿En serio?, pensé que lo que querías era dormir.-

- no, no, no, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que si me disculpan me voy, por cierto Sweetie Belle me quedare con la foto.-

- ok, Spike.-

Spike se despidió de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, después se acercó a un ducto de ventilación y con sus garras desenroscó la tapa y se metió. El ruido que hizo la tapa llamó rápidamente la atención de Apple Bloom que se acercó a Spike del cual solo se asomaba su cola por el hoyo de la ventilación.

- Spike ¿qué haces?-

- oh, ¿yo?, nada, solo que como que tengo calor, y por eso quiero pasearme por el ducto de ventilación parece que está fresco aquí dentro, bueno nos vemos.-

Diciendo esto jaló la tapa con su cola cerrándola desde dentro, después se escucharon los movimientos de Spike dentro del tubo de ventilación, sonaba casi como si un monstruo hambriento estuviera acechado ahí dentro [claro que tiene "Hambre"].

- creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien de esto- Dijo Scootaloo que se acercaba para ver la situación.

- no lo sé, la verdad debe ser cosa de dragones, lo mejor será que sigamos trabajando en las bebidas, si tenemos suerte saldremos de aquí con nuestras Cutie Mark.-

- ¡!SIII!- Dijeron las tres al unísono.

Así las tres potrillas volvieron a sus actividades; Scootaloo tomó de nuevo la pala y como toda una atleta empezó a moverse entre las maquinas usando la pala para remover el contenido de estas; Apple Bloom por su parte empezó a mover palancas y manivelas para seguir regulando las maquinas conforme lo necesitaban; por ultimo Sweetie Belle estaba llenando botellas.

- Sweetie Belle podrías traer más levadura y azúcar, casi a todas las bebidas les falta y se me ha terminado.-

- Ok Apple Bloom.-

Sweetie Belle entonces dejo lo que hacía para dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la bodega, ahí empezó a buscar los ingredientes que Apple Bloom le había pedido.

- Donde estará esas cosas, veamos… clavo, tomillo, azafrán, vainilla, manzana deshidratada mmm… Haber por este lado, flor de loto, polvo de orquídea, pimienta, extracto de maguey, vaya no hay levadura ni azúcar… ¿Qué hago?-

Sweetie Belle pensó un momento

- habrá algún sustituto en la zona VIP, sé que dijeron que no mezcláramos, pero solo es azúcar y levadura, que daño podría causar, al fin y al cabo no pasó nada antes con Spike …-

Así ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un estante más alejado que tenía en vez de sacos, unos frascos y botellas selladas en colores estrambóticos, muchos de estos tenían arrancada las etiquetas y solo tenía puesto encima el nombre del contenido con un marcador.

-Haber esta cosa se llama viagra, esta Cialis, esta Clorohidrato de no sequé… Deben de ser nombres finos para los ingredientes [nótese la gran inteligencia de esta potrilla]. ¿Cuál será la azúcar?, o esta dice néctar de pasión, debe de ser dulce me la llevare, no creo que afecte mucho. [Porque si es dulce es dulce, ¿no?]. –

Sweetie Belle entonces tomó el frasco con ambas patas el cual tenía el volumen de un garrafón y lo puso con mucho esfuerzo en un carrito de carga.

- Fiu, eso estuvo pesado, bueno ahora la levadura… aquí hay Krytonita, éxtasis, multiponiO, creceP, titán… o mira este dice XXXdura …mmm esta debe ser la levadura la tomare .-

Así Sweetie Belle cargo su carrito con los "sustitutos" y se dirigió de nuevo con Apple Bloom.

- Encontraste lo que te pedí.-

- Si, aquí los tengo.-

- Bueno échalos en la maquina.-

-Entendido.-

Sweetie Belle entonces tomó el primer recipiente y lo vacío en una de las maquinas, repitió la operación con el segundo.

- Listo.-

- Bien ahora solo hay que esperar a que fermente, así que podemos tomar un descanso antes de que nos toque embotellar.-

-Me gusta esa idea.-

Dijo Scootaloo que estaba mezclado los ingredientes que hace un momento Sweetie Belle había incorporado a las bebidas.

- Vaya Sweetie Belle, es la primera vez que veo azúcar y levadura en forma de píldoras, igual se incorporaron bastante bien.-

- ah ¿eso?, bueno es que use azúcar y levadura de la zona VIP.-

- ¿pero qué…? Sweetie Belle nos dijeron que no usáramos esos ingredientes, excepto para las bebidas VIP.- Dijo un poco alterada Apple Bloom.

- Lo sé, pero se nos acabó la azúcar y la levadura, ¿que querías que hiciera?-

- bueno esperemos que nadie se dé cuenta.-

Así las Cutie Mark Crusaders se pusieron a platicar y a jugar en lo que esperaban que las bebidas fermentaran, cuando por fin esto sucedió las tres se pusieron a embotellar estas, cuando de pronto se escuchó una puerta abrirse y por ella entro Flam seguido de su hermano, los dos caminaron acercándose a ellas.

- Hola niñas, ¿cómo van con las bebidas?- dijo Flam

- ¡muy bien!- contestaron de nuevo las tres al mismo tiempo.

- me alegra escuchar eso, no tardando Charly vendrá con otros ponys a traer más bebidas para repostar los salones, así que no bajen el ritmo.-

- aunque aún tenemos un pequeño problema.- Dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¿sí?, ¿Cuál?-

- bueno es que Spike, que nos estaba ayudando a probar las bebidas, se fue, así que no tenemos forma de comprobar el sabor de las bebidas que acabamos de terminar, ya que dicen que no podemos probarlas nosotras.-

- no hay problema las probaremos nosotros, traigan una muestra, pero solo un poco, y que sea del área regular, las del área VIP son demasiado "fuertes" para nosotros.

Dijo Flam; y por no decir que son las que están alteradas, pensó después este.

En ese momento Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se movieron rápidamente a traer las muestras mientras Apple Bloom quedaba sola frente a los hermanos

- Saben, cuando no están tratando de timar a los ponis son bastante agradables ustedes dos.-

- oh señorita, nosotros no timamos, hacemos negocios.-

- como el que querían hacer con nuestra granja, ¿no?-

- son cosas del pasado señorita, es más para mostrar nuestra buena fe tu hermano entro totalmente gratis a la zona VIP.-

- y conociendo la situación saldrá con más que una sonrisa de aquí.- Rió Flim.

- Oh, tal vez cuando terminemos subamos a visitarles.- dijo sonriendo Apple Bloom

- no, señorita, solo sementales.-

- ah, pero mi hermana y sus amigas subieron.-

- bueno es que ellas son las meseras.-

- ¿así que solo pueden estar sementales y meseras?-

- sí, así es.-

- Entendido.- Dijo Apple Bloom con una mirada de tramar algo.

En ese momento un carrito con varios vasitos apareció, siendo empujado por Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

- Las pruebas están listas.- dijo esta última.

- Pues bien hermano probemos.-

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos hermanos empezaron a probar una bebida y otra, todas parecían estar bien elaboradas y tener el sabor adecuado, e incluso mejor del esperado. Cuando terminaron de probar la última ambos hermanos asintieron.

- Bueno hermano yo creo que hasta ahí, no sería bueno seguir bebiendo. Y en cuanto a las bebidas, están bien hechas, no pensé que dominaran tan rápido la preparación, se ve que tienen talento para esto, no me sorprendería que su Cutie Mark apareciera en cualquier momento.-

Las tres potrillas entonces observaron sus flancos para ver si ahí se encontraba la tan anhelada marca, pero estos seguían siendo tan blancos como siempre [La verdad es que su Cutie Mark es transparente, porque tienen la habilidad de ser ignoradas por los adultos, claro hasta que meten la pata].

- oh no puede ser…- Dijo Sweetie Belle, mientras sus amigas solo bajaban la cabeza.

Flim y Flam sonrieron

- tal vez no les falta mucho, sigan adelante- Dijo el primero.

- Por nuestra parte nosotros nos retiramos a nuestro despacho, queremos contar las ganancias que van de esta noche, sigan como van y en la mañana se llevaran una buena paga.- Y creo serán las únicas que cobraran dinero, pensó Flam. [Yo pienso que serán las únicas que podrán irse caminando a casa]

- entendido.- contestaron las tres.

Los dos hermanos entonces se retiraron desapareciendo por otra puerta la cual daba a su despacho. Las tres ponis entonces continuaron con su labor de embotellado para un tiempo después se volviera a escuchar el sonido de la puerta, para después aparecer Charly acompañado de algunas yeguas poni.

- hola pequeñas, cómo va la cosa, vengo por otra carga de bebidas.-

- Van bien y las bebidas están ahí, pueden llevárselas cuando quieran, ya terminamos de embotellarlas.- Dijo Apple Bloom señalando una esquina donde había varias cajas llenas de bebidas.

- Entendido, bien chicas llévenselas.-

Charly se quedó parado mientras veía como las demás ponis se llevaban las bebidas con ayuda de carritos de carga.

- ¿Tú no les vas a ayudar?- Dijo Scootaloo-

- Me gustaría pero estoy un poco cansado, acabo de ir a dejar un paquete que no se quería dejar entregar.-

- oh, ¿un paquete que no se quería dejar entregar?- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

- nada importante niñas, oigan les molesta si tomo un trago, estoy un poco sediento.-

- no para nada, aún queda algo de cerveza rubia.- Dijo Apple Bloom.

- eso sería genial, si me encantaría un poco.-

- Pues aquí tienes Charly-

Dijo Scootaloo que ya traía la bebida para él. Charly tomó el tarro y estaba a punto de darle un trago cuando se paró en seco y miró a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

- Esperen ¿no es de la zona VIP verdad?-

- no, ¿porque?-

- no, por nada.-

Dijo el pegaso mientras movía los ojos de un lado para otro.

- pues si es así, graciiiias.- Dijo para después beber el contenido del tarro. – ahhh, deliciosa, tienen talento para las bebidas niñas. Bueno ahora si a volver al trabajo, nos vemos.-

- hasta luego Charly.- dijeron las tres potrillas.-

Cuando Charly se había marchado Apple Bloom le hizo una seña con el casco a sus amigas para que se acercaran más a ella, las cuales lo hicieron, después dijo susurrando.

- Chicas ¿porque no vamos haya arriba?-

- ¿Qué?, ya escuchaste a los hermanos, no podemos subir.- Dijo Sweetie Belle.-

- no es cierto, él dijo que solo podían subir camareras y sementales. Pues bien tengo un plan, acérquense.-

Así las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders se reunieron en círculo para empezar a planear su travesía a la parte alta del lugar.

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho de los hermanos, Flim dejaba escapar un suspiro, parecía que había estado esperando desde hace un buen momento estar en un lugar privado con su hermano.

- Hermano me siento algo nervioso de cómo está resultando todo esto, creo que deberíamos irnos ahora que tenemos oportunidad.-

- ¿De qué hablas Flim?, nunca nos había ido tan bien, ¿acaso es que no lo ves?, mira.-

Flam señalo un pequeño monitor donde se veían las habitaciones regulares del establecimiento, muchos sementales estaban ahí bebiendo mientras varias yeguas les servían bebidas y recogían dinero. En la barra de bebidas algo similar pasaba, donde una unicornio amarilla vestida con un delantal recogía una y otra vez monedas, mientras ponía tarros con diferentes bebidas en su lugar, el consumo era gigantesco mientras la música y las luces parecían apoyar lo que sucedía.

- Todo semental en el pueblo vino hoy y están dando una gran cantidad de dinero por este servicio, y además las yeguas que contratamos, que también fueron casi todo el pueblo, solo están pidiendo que se les pague con bebida y nosotros todo lo que tenemos que hacer es recoger sacos rellenos de bits.-

- Lo se hermano, pero lo que me incomoda es lo de esas seis ponis amigas del granjero, ese tipo llamado Jyz…- hizo una pausa.-…Kalo puede que haya puesto todo el capital y la idea, pero lo que está haciendo nos puede perjudicar.-

- Tonterías hermano, como dijo el jefe, ellas hicieron todo por voluntad propia.-

- pues no tanto así, tú sabes que las bebidas que les dimos estaban "arregladas".-

- ¿y?, no hay manera de que se den cuenta de eso-

- Pero también está ese otro asunto.-

- ¿Cual otro asunto?-

-¡Que Tiene a las jodidas Princesas, Celestia y Luna, atadas haya arriba!, a ellas que les va a importar si hay culpable o no, solo deben dar una orden y tendremos a todo un ejército tras nuestros traseros. Hermano piensa un poco, nunca nos ha importado timar a los demás, pero esto se nos va de los cascos.-

- Flim, Flim, Flim – Dijo Flam mientras meneaba la cabeza.- Sino fuera por nuestras tretas y trucos, ¿Dónde estaríamos?-

- Bueno… nosotros seriamos…-

- ¡pobres!- Le interrumpió Flam

Flim se tocó la cara con una pata delantera y con la otra se tocó el pecho, como si la frase le lastimara.

- no, no lo digas.-

- seriamos pordioseros-

Flim se tapó entonces los oídos y agitó la cabeza lado a lado

- no, no, no, no podría soportar ser un mendigo.-

- Yo tampoco Flim, tú la sabes tan bien como yo, todo lo que hacemos es por tener eso….-

- Si Flam, todo sea por eso.-

- y eso es…-

-"! Tener Dinero!".- Dijeron ambos al unísono con su tono de voz que usaban para cantar.-

Flim se dio vuelta y camino un poco hacia atrás como reflexionando la situación, de pronto dijo cantando.

{La siguiente escena vendría acompañada con la siguiente canción}

watch?v=tuCSRU9CsQA

- Algo genial el dinero es- Dijo Flim mientras se erguía y levantaba ambas patas delanteras.

-Lo sé, Lo sé- Contestó Flam también cantando

- Es como un ave que te canta y canta por ti.- Del cuerno de Flim una chispa mágica creo un ave que se empezó a pasear por la habitación

- Lo sé, Lo sé.- Flam entonces señalaba con ambos cascos a su hermano

-Mejor aún, me hace pensar que hasta puedo reinar, quiero soñar,

Pues Algo genial, el dinero es- entonces el pájaro que se pasea chocó contra el suelo convirtiendo sus ropas en la de dos príncipes reales.-

- Lo seeeeeé, Lo seeeeé, Lo seeeeeeé.- Entonces del cuerno de Flam salió una chispa que movió un retrato de Celestia colgado en la pared, detrás de este se abrió una caja fuerte, de la cual salieron sacos con el símbolo del dinero y empezaron a bailar como si fueran coristas de un acto de las Vegas.

- Algo sin par, el dinero es.-

- Se veeeeé, se veeeeé.-

- Sirve para todo, aquí o donde este.-

- Se veeeé, se veeeeé.-

De los cuernos de ambos hermanos volvió a salir una chispa de magia que ilumino el techo y este cambio mostrando a ambos encima de un palanquín siendo transportados por varios ponys, mientras ellos comían encima de una elegante mesa, entonces Flim tomó una manzana dorada de la mesa.

- Te da poder y como una fruta le quiero comer.-

Entonces le dio una mordida a la manzana, salpicando todo con líquido de la misma.

-Hay que placer, el dinero eeeeees.-

- Se veeeeé, se veeeeé-

Ambos hermanos entonces se pusieron a bailar estilo vals mientras daban vueltas en chispas y luces que eran creados por sus cuernos.

- Es el dinerooooo,

Mi mundo enteroooo

Quieroooo más para guardar y controlar-

- Gloria al dinero otra vez,

Cuando hay mucho yo canto y bailo, ¿lo ves?- Dijo Flam que bailaba erguido, entonces abrió las patas delanteras y empezaron a llover monedas del cielo.

Un chispazo gigante salió del cuerno de Flim y entonces la escena cambio por completo, se veía a él sentado en el trono de Celestia, con un báculo a su derecha mandando, mientras ponis generados por su magia le entregaban sacos llenos de dinero.-

-Mi preferidooooo

Mi más queridoooo

Porque cambiar, si no hay nada mejor-

Apareció entonces Flam y también hizo salir una chispa gigante de su cuerno y la escena cambió de nuevo, ahora él estaba parado encima de una montaña hecha de monedas, el cielo se veía de color dorado y este resplandecía.

- el dinero es mi pasión,

El sueño de mi corazón-

- y para mi es igual a vivir-

Dijo Flim interponiéndose a la escena de su hermano, entonces se abrió el traje a la altura del pecho y dejó ver un tatuaje de una moneda que palpitaba igual que si fuera su corazón

- Lo eees, Lo eees- Dijo asomándose por atrás Flam

- ¡lo uso tan bien como si fuera mi elixir!- Dijo de un golpe de voz Flim mientras sujetaba ahora en sus casco una botella dorada con el símbolo del dinero, la cual empezó a beber descontroladamente hasta que se acabó su contenido.

vez, ya vez.-

-Puedo soñar

Que el mundo voy a conquistar.-

Ahora se veía a ambos hermanos en el un balcón del castillo de Celestia levantando ambos las patas delanteras en señal de triunfo, mientras un montón de pony les hacían reverencias.

-y voy a ganar.

Pues algo genial, el dinero es.-

Dicen que el dinero puede ser malo

Como un demonio así es-

Dijo Flim mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y su cabello empezaba a tornarse en forma de cuernos.

-¿Lo es?-

Dijo Flam, que aparecía con una areola de angelito.

-Visto por el frente y revés.-

Dijo Flim mientras giraba una moneda, con la magia de su cuerno, entre ambos casco y con una cara demoniaca en ambos lados, la cual al girar parecía que la moneda se reía

-¿Lo es?, ¡lo es!-

Entonces la areola que tenía Flam reventó en mil pedazos mientras sonreía.

- Y aun así yo lo quiero otra vez.-

- ¡Ya vez!, ¡ya vez!-

Entonces ambos hermanos se juntaron, volvían a estar vestido con el traje de maestro de ceremonias mientras danzaban otra vez estilo Vals, entonces Flam le hizo dar un par de vueltas a Flim y lo inclino mientras ambos decían.

-Lo más geniaaal, el dinerooo eeees…-

Mientras sus rostros se empezaron a ver el uno al otro y se acercaban cada vez más, sus miradas se mostraban vidriosas y apasionadas, la distancia entre sus labios se fue haciendo cada vez más corta hasta que…

- Flam estas a punto de besarme.- dijo Flim quedamente y con una voz acaramelada

- sí, creo que si- contestó Flam en el mismo tono

- ¿crees que esa niñas mezclaron mal las recetas?-

- me temo que sí, y lamentablemente bebimos ingredientes de la zona VIP.-

- oh vaya, entonces estamos jodidos, ¿no?-

- bueno, tu si lo estarás dentro de un momento.-

- me voy a arrepentir cuando pase el efecto.-

- seguramente.-

- todo sea por el dinero.-

- ese es el espíritu hermano, ahora ven.-

Y así ambos unicornios unieron sus labios entregándose a una escena que por salud mental de mi amigo Sanslash no describiré, bueno tal vez no de momento.

Lo que no sabían Flim y Flam, es que en ese momento todo lo que estaban haciendo había sido observado por alguien, pues en algún lugar de su despacho estaban ocultas varias cámaras que habían sido instaladas sin su consentimiento. Del otro lado el ser conocido como Jyzcalo Yolkantontli ["Sin parentesco con Jyzcal AlKorNoke"], estaba viendo desde la comodidad de su cuarto secreto todo lo que hacían.

- ha ha ha ha ha, ¡Gotcha!, como diría mi amigo Discord, "esto no tiene precio", sabía que poner a las Cutie Mark Crusaders encargadas de las bebidas era una buena idea, ahora solo tengo que esperar que repartan las bebidas en la zona regular y… ah se me hace agua el hocico.-

Entonces se empezó a escuchar el rechinido de una cama y el golpear de unos casco, Jyzcalo volteó a ver de dónde provenía el ruino, era Celestia la princesa de Equestria que seguía intentando liberarse de sus ataduras.

- oh, debes de estar muy incómoda, deja y te ayudo un poco.-

Él se acercó a Celestia y puso sus garras sobre su cara, esta al sentir el palpo afelpado retiró el rostro, pero al estar privada de movilidad no pudo más que moverse un poco antes de que Jyzcalo terminara tocándole perfectamente el rostro, el cual acaricio.

- shu, shu, shu, tranquila Celestia, no te hare nada malo.-

Celestia se calmó un poco, y se dejó tocar, entonces Jyzcalo retiró de ella la venda que tapaba sus ojos, esta al poder por fin ver, enfoco su vista en su captor, el cual le sonrió.

- Hola.- Dijo pícaramente Jyzcalo

Luego le quitó la mordaza de bola, la cual estaba empapada en saliva.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Grito Celestia

- ¿Porque todos me hacen esa pregunta cuando me ven por primera vez?, bueno es cierto que te secuestre a ti y a tu hermana, y que nunca me habías visto antes, pero aun así es monótono ese tipo de preguntas, ¿no crees?-

- ¿mi hermana?-

- Si, es quien está a un lado tuyo, aunque con ella si se me paso la dosis, esta tan ebria que apenas y se mueve, aunque bueno la culpa la tienes tú, no puedo creer la cantidad de galones y galones de alcohol que tuve que usar en todo lo que bebías, solo para dejarte en un estado "manejable" y como tu hermana bebía casi siempre lo mismo que tu bueno, ya te imaginaras.-

- ¿Qué?, ¿alcohol?-

Celestia conocía lo que el alcohol le hacía a los ponis y trato de voltear para ver el estado de su hermana, pero lo único que logro ver fue parte de su flanco donde se veía la Cutie Mark de la misma, el cual era una imagen compuesta por una parte del firmamento nocturno estrellado como fondo y la luna como parte central de la imagen.

- también fue difícil sacarte del castillo, no sabía que tantos de tus guardias eran homosexuales, alguien tendrá que limpiar muy bien las barracas mañana, lo malo es que desperdicie mis recursos embriagando a tus damas de compañía para nada, pero no quiero aburrirte con la historia.- Dijo Jyzcalo ignorando los intentos de Celestia por ver a su hermana.

- Criatura, te aseguro que si le hiciste algo a mi hermana lo pagaras muy caro.- dijo desesperada por la condición de Luna.

Jyzcalo se sujetó la barbilla y observo a Celestia con un rostro sarcástico.

- Si, esa advertencia la he escuchado miles de veces también, pero como siempre digo, no hay de qué preocuparse, nunca he lastimado a nadie, es más...- La cara de Jyzcalo cambio la expresión de su rostro a una sonrisa malévola que dejaba ver sus colmillos.-… te aseguro Celestia que vas a disfrutar en lo más profundo de ti lo que te voy a hacer.-

De pronto Celestia se sintió sucia con solo mirar a Jyzcalo, como si verlo hiciera que le embarraran el cuerpo de algo asqueroso, giró el rostro, no podía seguir manteniendo la mirada fija en él, entonces sintió un ligero un picor, oh no, el alcohol, pensó después profirió un pequeño quejido.

- arggggg-

- si más o menos esa es la sensación...- dijo Jyzcalo como si le leyera la mente a Celestia.- … y ya que estamos en materia déjame mostrarte algo.-

Jyzcalo se apartó a un lado y señalo los monitores, para que Celestia los viera.

- mira en cada una de esas pantallas se encuentra una de tus queridas aprendices de la amistad, bueno falta Rainbow Dash, pero ese tema lo veremos después, cada uno de ellas está a punto de perder, como le podríamos decir, oh si, su título de pureza. –

Las pupilas de los ojos de Celestia se ensancharon al ver las imágenes, quiso decir algo, pero no sabía que.

- tu… tu…-

- yo, yo, ¿yo que Celestia?-

- no dejare que les hagas eso a mis pequeñas ponys.-

- pues yo no les hare nada, la verdad es que el trabajo lo harán otros ponis, un poquito sonsacados por mí la verdad, pero aun así el espectáculo será todo por parte de ellas, y yo solo estaré aquí para verlo en primera fila, [En HD y con todos los ángulos cubiertos, Claro], ha ha ha.-

Celestia entonces se agito como un gusano sobre la cama y su cuerno chispeó repetidamente, pero no logro hacer nada más hacer sonar la cama de una manera muy sugestiva.

- Es imposible Celestia, tal vez el alcohol no te pudo embriagar, pero si redujo tu fuerza así como evitar que vueles o uses tu magia, lo cual para mi es una bendición la verdad, quiero que estés lo mas consiente posible de todo lo que pasara.-

- Te arrepentirás de todo esto.- Dijo Celestia tratando de conservar un poco de su dignidad y orgullo.-

- ¿En serio?, esa es la mejor frase que se te ocurrió, creo que te daré una muestra muy palpable de lo que pasara.

Jyzcalo se levantó y tomo un control remoto de la parte de enfrente de los monitores después lo apunto contra el techo y presiono un botón, entonces se abrió el techo y de ahí bajo lo que parecía ser unas cadenas, después dejo el control y se volvió a acercar a Celestia.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Preparándolo todo.-

Diciendo esto Jyzcalo tomo por el torso a Celestia y empezó un leve forcejeo con ella, Celestia se sentía débil y no pudo hacer mucho por evitar ser manipulada, así Jyzcalo le sentó para luego levantarle las patas delanteras las cuales sujeto con las cadenas.

- Suéltame… eres una criatura despreciable-

Después Jyzcalo tomó de una mesita cercana una jeringuilla y la levantó a la altura del rostro de Celestia, ella vio ese objeto y se sobresaltó.

- ¿Que harás con eso?-

El solo sonrió levemente para luego enterrarse la jeringuilla en un brazo y sustraer de ahí algo de su sangre, la cual era de color morado y tenuemente brillante. Celestia estaba cada ver más nerviosa por lo que el ser hacía.

- no sé qué estés tramando pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya…-

- Celestia aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Jyzcalo se acercó a su oído y le susurro. –Tu ahora eres mi pequeña mascota y voy a dejarte grabado ese mensaje en lo más hondo de tu ser… literalmente.-

Diciendo esto Jyzcalo le enterró la jeringuilla de antes en el cuello a Celestia y le inyecto el contenido, Celestia intento gritar pero Jyzcalo le tomó con una garra el rostro cerrándole la boca, ella se agitaba erráticamente mientras sentía esa sangre extraña invadir su cuerpo, ella empezó a sudar frio mientras Jyzcalo retiraba la jeringa y daba un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Y dime? ¿Qué sientes ahora?

Celestia trato de decir algo, pero por primera vez en su vida el miedo le había dejado sin habla, ¿qué era lo que le esperaba? Pronto lo sabría, pues una sensación de ardor le empezó recorrer todo su cuerpo invadiéndolo, se originó primero en su cuerno y alas; continuo por su lomo; siguió por sus patas; se concentró en su estómago y bajó por su vientre hasta bordeas su entrepierna, rodeando su parte más sagrada, aquella parte privada que había mantenido en celibato desde su nacimiento y por más de un milenio.

- no por favor, que se detenga, por favor. No puedo soportarlo.-

- oh vamos Celestia, por cuanto tiempo mitigaste tu deseo, por cuanto tiempo te mantuviste pura, por cuanto tiempo le negaste a los sementales lo delicioso de tu ser, ¡hoy yo vengo a ponerle fin a eso!-

-N…n…no, l…l…lo en…tien…des.-

Dijo Celestia con gran dificultad mientras trataba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo para evitar que esa sensación continuara su camino.

- Claro que lo entiendo Celestia, ¿porque crees que lo hago?, ahora sucumbe hermosura.-

Jyzcalo entonces tomó por el rostro a Celestia y junto sus labios con los suyos, ellas ya no pudo hacer nada, sintió la lengua de ese ser empezar a bordear sus labios para después explorar el interior de su boca, recorrió sus dientes hasta que se topó con su propia lengua con la cual empezó a juguetear lentamente y lo peor era que esta le empezó a responder, debo de ser fuerte, debo resistir, se decía en su cabeza, pero ahora Jyzcalo hacia un poco de succión a la cual ella respondió de la misma manera, para confirmar que su boca había caído al mandato de este.

Jyzcalo se hinco frente a Celestia y empezó a acariciar su lomo, circundo la base se sus alas y masajeo sus costados, paseo por su estómago con varios círculos de una de afelpadas garras, poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo se rendía ante él, poco a poco la derrota se iba haciendo algo inevitable, poco a poco esa sensación de que algo necesita estar dentro de ella empezaba a crecer, y ella también lo empezaba a desear. Jyzcalo separo levemente sus labios de los de Celestia, un hilo fino de saliva escurrió por un lado, y entonces él dijo.

- Entrégate ya.-

Para después la garra que acariciaba su estómago precipitarse hacia abajo con dos dedos por delante y tocar los labios de esa parte "Celestial" de Celestia, los dos dedos se separaron entre si forzando a hacer lo mismo a lo que estaban sujetos, un tercer dedo de su garra entonces tomo por asalto la nueva porción de piel rosada que se dejaba ver y acaricio una pequeña protuberancia. Al sentir esto Celestia no pudo más y esa sensación que había estado conteniendo durante un buen tiempo entro de golpe en ella, lo que le hizo proferir un quejido, no de dolor, sino de infinito deseo.

-aaaahhaahhaah, ah, aahhhhaha, ¡me rindo!, ¡me rindo!, ¡hazlo de una vez!, ¡pero por favor se rápido!-

Entonces Jyzcalo retiro sus garras del cuerpo de Celestia y se incorporó a un lado de ella, Celestia se sorprendió y miró a Jyzcalo como aquel que sujeta una botella de agua frente a un poni sediento en el desierto.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- ¿acaso crees que sería tan fácil? No mi pequeña Celestia, como dije eres mi mascota y como buena mascota debes ser domesticada primero.-

- no por favor, no me dejes así.-

Jyzcalo bajó levemente su vista y miro la entrepierna de Celestia, de entre sus pierna empezaba a escurrir un moderada cantidad de líquido de color blanco y consistencia un poco gelatinosa, él sonrió y relamió sus labios mostrando una sínica sonrisa.

-quien lo diría ¿no? Tú, pidiéndome que apague tu fuego interior, ¿dónde está tu orgullo ahora?, ¿dónde está esa personalidad estoica?, anda dime ¿Dónde?-

Celestia solo giró el rostro y se quedó callada para luego volver a sentir una punzada nueva en su interior que le hizo quejarse.

- ahhhahhhaahh…ahhah…ahha, por favor, por favor.-

- ¡no!-

Respondió tajantemente Jyzcalo, para luego tomar de nuevo el control remoto y apuntarlo contra una pared, presiono un botón y parte de la pared se replegó mostrando un monitor gigante.

-Tendrás que ser paciente y esperar, por lo pronto puedes ver conmigo el espectáculo, es más te dejare decidir, con quien quieres que empecemos:

Con Twilight y Dig Dreams; o con Rarity y Caramel; también está mi personal favorita Apple Jack y Hoppefully Hoof; podría ser también Pinkie Pie y Wooves; podrías cumplir ese shiping tan conocido de Fluttershy y Big Macintosh; o te gusta las relaciones macho- macho con algo de incesto podríamos echarle una ojeada a los hermanos Flim Flam; también tengo una sorpresa, tal vez quieras verla; o si lo prefieran podemos implementar algo en vivo, ya que tenemos a tu hermana aquí tan cerca, solo sería cosa de bajarle un poco lo ebria…

- no, a mi hermana no la metas en esto.-

- ¡calla!, una mascota nunca le reclama nada a su amo.-

Dijo Jyzcalo mientras le tocaba la cara a Celestia con una de sus garras, la cual al sentir el tacto peludo de él desato una nueva oleada de picores en su interior, haciendo que más líquido saliera de su entrepierna.

- Para, para,…tu…tu…tu…mandas.-

- ¿perdón?, no te escuche bien-

Celestia giró el rostro.

- Dije que tú mandas.-

-Que yo mando, ¿Qué?-

- Qué tú me mandas a mí.-

- Bien vamos progresado mi querida mascota, ahora dime ¿con quién quieres que empecemos?

Celestia no podía decidir pero su entrepierna exigía hacerlo, sabía que no había salida, tenía que escoger a alguien antes de que los picores en su entrepierna la volvieran loca.

- yo… yo… yo…-


	3. Chapter 3

**In dem Loch des Regenbogens**

Las patas traseras de Celestia se deslizaban contra las sabanas de la cama, subían y bajaban con fuerza por esta, en un intento inútil de eliminar algo de la tensión que se concentraba en el interior de ella, causado por una sensación de millones de hormigas recorrer su interior acompañados de cientos de espasmos de su útero, que no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar en volumen, fuerza e intensidad, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara y le hiciera sonar las cadenas que la mantenían presa, ella imaginó por un momento que estas sonaban como una canción, una canción de reclamo que clamaba por el final de su celibato.

Ella quería resistirse, pero ya no podía hacer nada, su entrepierna húmeda y desbordada lo confirmaba, ella empezaba a aceptar su destino mientras veía como el líquido que salía de ella había formado ya un pequeño charco; pero lo que confirmaba su derrota eran sus pensamientos, ya que no podía dejar de sentir el deseo de ser penetrada en ese preciso instante, sin delicadeza y con fuerza por un poderoso semental, una sensación hasta hace muy poco impensable para ella.

¿Pero porque estaba pensando eso? Mientras más se cuestionaba más le era increíble sentirlo, no era propio de ella, la regidora de Equestria, la pony mas respetable, aquella que se había mantenido inquebrantable ante tantos problemas en el pasado, no ella no podría pensar en semejantes atrocidades, no debía, pero lo hacía, pues su razón era acallada por las contantes palpitaciones de su entrepierna, hambrienta y deseosa de un buen trozo de carne, que apagara todo su deseo con el bombeo de una blanca y espumosa explosión.

La idea le causo dolor en su alma y una lágrima escurrió por cada uno de sus ojos, celebrando el funeral de su voluntad. La culpa la tenía él, ese ser que le veía con una sonrisa sádica de satisfacción por su situación actual, ese ser que la secuestro y también había causado todas estas sensaciones que pasaban en su cuerpo, y que sabía culminarían en la irrupción de él, dentro de ella, terminando con su preciada virginidad; pero él no se contentaba solo con eso, pues además había arreglado todo para que su querida pupila y sus amigas, así como su hermana, fueran víctimas de un destino similar al suyo, y para su peor pesadilla, a ella le tocaba decidir quién iba a ser la primera en pasar por esto, mientras ella solo podría observar.

- ¿y bien mi mascota ya decidiste?, o es que quieres que te dé más "incentivos"-

Dijo Jyzcalo, mientras empezaba a acariciar un costado de Celestia, su afelpado tacto causaba un poco de estática al tocar a Celestia, a la cual le causaba una sensación mórbidamente placentera-

- oh, ufff, detente, yo…yo…no puedo… soportar más.- Celestia jadeaba, ya casi no podía siquiera hablar por todo lo que soportaba-

- Pues entonces elige a una, no importa quién sea primero, a todas les tocara su turno, vamos sé que no puedes resistirlo, tú también deseas verlas en "acción".-

Aunque no quería, sabía que lo que ese ser le decía era verdad, pues su mente no dejaba de imaginarse muchas imágenes de lo que le pasarían a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, pero en vez de causarle repulsión, le causaban curiosidad y deseos de verlas hechas realidad; ¡no!, esto no podía estar pasando debía de ser producto de lo que él le había hecho, sin embargo su mente ya no podía resistirlo y empezaba a formar ideas cada vez más nítidamente de esos perversos deseos. Así Celestia solo pudo hacer una sola cosa en ese momento, reunió toda la compostura que le quedaba para intentar comprender el porqué de su situación.

- Ser extraño, sé que no puedo hacer nada contra de lo que está pasando en mi cuerpo y pronto sucumbiré a todos tus deseos, pero antes de eso, puedes por lo menos decirme, ¿Quién eres tú y porque haces esto?-

Jyzcalo sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa causaba cierta sensación reconfortante a Celestia.

- sé que lo haces para ganar tiempo Celestia, y aunque es totalmente inútil creo que me gustara contarte. Mi nombre es Jyzcalo Yolkatontli, un nombre que me fue dado por una civilización hace ya tiempo extinta, significa "Sentir a la bestia"; yo como tu soy eterno, o eso creo, pues he visto surgir y caer a miles de razas con el paso del tiempo. Al darme cuenta de mi condición de inmortal trate de buscar alguna actividad que pudiera ser tan perdurable como yo, así que me interese por recolectar información del mundo que me rodeaba. Estudie el cielo, el mar y la tierra por igual, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron los seres vivos con uso de razón, así que me dedique especialmente a ellos, así empecé a estudiar sus conocimientos, sus cuerpos, sus ideales, cualquier cosa que ellos hicieran; a veces replicaba sus ideas o construía las propias basándome en lo que aprendía.

Con el pasar del tiempo algunos de ellos se empezaron a acercar a mí; algunas veces con buenas intenciones, otras veces con malas, pero eso era lo interesante. Con algunos platicaba o intercambiaba cosas, pero las relaciones eran tan efímeras como sus vidas. De hecho ya no recuerdo bien cuando fue el momento exacto, pero poco a poco esos seres me empezaron a pedir que les ayudara en sus problemas: "Ayúdame a que alguien se enamore de mí", "quiero tener un hijo", "sana a mi gente" cosas al principio sencillas, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y regularmente las propuestas llamaban mi atención, aceptaba.

Así encontré mi pasatiempo, que se fue transformándose conforme más convivía con diferentes razas y así poco a poco descubrí otro mundo que me intereso aún más, los misterios de la mente racional; empecé a conocer sus deseos, sus sentimientos, sus gustos, sus conflictos, en fin, en todo lo que los hacia actuar como lo hacían.

Era tan divertido que no paso mucho para que todo el asuntó pasara de mi Hobie a mi vocación; las sensaciones que causaba de felicidad, alegría, pasión y de placer, se volvieron todo para mí, Pero lo que principalmente me gustaba eran esas emociones que iban más allá del propio conocimiento racional, deseos oscuros del ser, disfrazados bajo una máscara social, cosas que nunca se atrevía a hacer, por miedo a sus semejantes, gustos tan suprimidos, pero a la vez deseos tan fuerte que apenas su mente rozaba con ellos les causaba pavor. Y debo de decir que estos se convirtieron en mi propia obsesión, pues esos deseos oscuros, mientras más enterrados estaban más deliciosos era traerlos a flote.

Y son estos los que me trajeron hasta aquí, tu reino fundado en amor y amistad tiene muchos de estos deseos, en cada uno de tus queridos súbditos; es más como muestra esta lo que actualmente pasa por tu mente, que es un claro ejemplo de ellos

Oh acaso dime Celestia, sino reusaste toda tu vida sexual, por solo ser la madre tierna, fiel y abnegada de toda Equestria, pero lo que realmente se cocía en tu interior era poder tener a tu disposición a todos y cada uno de los ponis a tu disposición, hembra o macho –

Celestia se quedó callada mirando hacia abajo, aunque regularmente ella no solía llevar ropas, esta era la primera vez que se sentía desnuda, por lo menos espiritualmente.

- Vamos, ¿no puedes admitirlo?, o porque pasabas todos tus días viendo a los ponis a través de ese telescopio tuyo, leyendo cartas de tus súbitos, de sus vidas, de sus experiencias, controlando sus vidas en un cien por cien, ¡vez no eres diferente a mí Celestia!, solo que tu decidiste rendirte a las máscaras sociales y yo al placer -

Jyzcalo toco a Celestia por el medio de su pecho y le acaricio, después acercó un poco su rostro y le beso tiernamente. Una Sensación totalmente inesperada pero conocida por Celestia se proyectó hacia Jyzcalo, ¿amor?, imposible razono está mientras Jyzcalo se apartaba, todo esto es causado por el, decidió al final.

- Aunque hay una razón más para todo lo que hago, pero eso lo descubrirás tu misma cuando todo esto termine. Ahora vamos, dilo, solo un nombre, y yo me encargare del resto mi querida mascota, puedes después culparme a mí si quieres, pero sé que adoraras cada momento-

Celestia se mordió el labio intentando con todo lo que le quedaba que sus palabras no salieran, pero Jyzcalo movió rápidamente sus garras hasta afianzarse a los pequeños pezones de Celestia localizados en su vientre y que parecían invisibles debajo del pelaje de esta.

- Vaya les encontré, no sabía si ustedes contaban con esto, pero me alegra que sí, así puedo hacer esto.-

Entonces los apretó suavemente y torció con delicadeza, Celestia entonces sintió una oleada nueva de placer y deseo, que reavivo su excitación, para después exhalar un nuevo grito de deseo.

- uooohhhh, por favor, no...- Dijo jadeando esta.

- Pues entonces responde.-

Jyzcalo tomó por el rostro a Celestia y le obligó a verle fijamente.

- ¿Quién será la primera mi querida mascota?-

Celestia miro directamente a los ojos a Jyzcalo, sus ojos color cian mostraban algo prohibido siendo ofrecido a ella a cascos llenos, lo que vio reflejado era su respuesta, aquello quería ver, la decisión que había tomado, la primera poni ya estaba muy clara en su mente.

- yo elijo a… -

[¿…Pikachu?]

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de Ponyville una carreta iba siendo jalada por el unicornio conocido como Mind Sick, iba sudando y se veía evidentemente cansado.

- Cuando solicite un viaje en carreta, no pensé que fuera a ser yo que tuviera que jalarla… bueno eso es obvio siendo que soy un pony, pero ¿porque en Equestria no hay inventado el motor de combustión internar?, pero claro los videojuegos, luz y computadoras no podían faltar… las prioridades de este lugar no son muy lógicas que digamos, aunque debo de admitir que sus habitantes son fáciles de engañar, o no traería esta preciada carga.-

Mind Sick volteó a ver a lo que traía en la carreta, ahí se encontraba atada la pegaso más rápida de todo Ponyville, Rainbow Dash, estaba hecha un ovillo con todas las cuerdas que tenía encima, pero no estaba amordazada. Y su rostro podía apreciarse perfectamente.

- oh pequeña me vas a costar una fortuna, pero si mi plan tiene éxito seré un pony muy feliz, además de que tal vez Binary Cloud me deje de pedir flexiones de lengua, tiene años que no puedo probarle sabor a la comida por su culpa, mis papila gustativas lloran por un descanso.-

Mind Sick continuo su marcha durante un rato, imaginando como realizaría todos sus planes, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que cualquiera reconocería como pervertida mientras un canal de baba se formaba en el borde se su boca, entonces escucho ruidos, los cuales le hicieron volver a tomar compostura, estos provenían de Rainbow que empezó a moverse y quejarse.

- oh vaya ¿has despertado?-

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que no podía moverse y que estaba siendo transportada como carga, entonces se sorprendió sacudiéndose y dando pequeños brincos con todo y el ovillo que le aprisionaba, pero pronto se cansó, su cabeza le dolía y se sentía muy cansada, además se percató de que estaba mojada de su entrepierna.

- ahhhh, mi cabeza, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿por Cloudsdale que me hicieron?-

Omitió decir algo sobre su entrepierna pues pensó que se había orinado mientras estaba inconsciente y no quería saber nada de eso.

- Buenas noches Rainbow, ¿cómo estuvieron tus sueños?, sabes tenía ganas de que te despertaras, así me podrías hacer platica durante el viaje.-

Dijo Mind mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿pero quién demonios eres tú? suéltame si no quieres que la próxima vez que comas lo hagas con pajilla- Gritó Rainbow, pero pronto los efectos de la "cruda" realidad se hicieron presentes. - oh mi cabeza…-

- hu yu yuy, eres una gata salvaje, y aunque parece que se te paso algo la borrachera, todavía te queda la peor parte, ¿no? dime mija ¿qué se siente estar cruda?-

- … ¿cruda?- Dijo Rainbow mientras veía entrecerrando los ojos tratando de localizar con la vista a Mind Sick, esta se estaba volviéndose a poner nublosa de nuevo.

- así se le llama al estado en que te encuentras ahora, y que viene después de beber demasiado, ¡ahh los Equestres!, son todos como niños pequeños, no saben nada.-

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?, vamos acércate y te mostrare quien es un niño pequeño.-

- ¡Ha!, pues no creo que puedas hacer nada desde tu posición, mejor serena tus cabras, te puede ir muy mal.-

- ¡¿Pero quién rayos te crees?, si estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones te rompería la manzana en gajos! - Gritaba Rainbow mientras forcejeaba de nuevo inútilmente por zafarse.-

- Pero no es así, así que cálmate mujer-

Mind Sick pensó un momento,

- Vaya estoy un poco cansado, creo que descansare aquí y aprovecho para disfrutar un poco de tu compañía.-

Entonces paró de jalar la carreta y con la magia de su cuerno se retiró los arneses, después calzo una de las ruedas para que no se moviera y se subió a la carreta, empezó a hurgar entre las cosas que traía mientras Rainbow le seguía gritando insultos y retos, pero para él eso era como si le aplaudieran al final de una puesta de teatro.

- Vaya Rainbow, no sabía que tenías un lenguaje tan sucio, normalmente no muestras esa parte de ti.-

Dijo Mind mientras sacaba una hornilla, una taza y otras cosas por el estilo.

- Suéltame y te enseñare que el lenguaje no será la única lección que te dé.-

Mind había formado un pequeño juego de té con todo lo que había sacado y este ya estaba calentando una tetera con agua [¿y el fuego…? "funciona a magia"].

- no hay que ser violentos mi estimada, sabes me recuerdas mucho a una amiga mía se llama Rocking Doom, aunque llamarla amiga es un término subjetivo pues una vez me acuchillo con su lima para cascos por un mal comentario que le hice, mira- El unicornio señalo una cicatriz a la altura de su pecho, era pequeña pero visible. - pero no le culpó, ¿sabías que mató a su padre después de que la violara? ¿Un poco feo verdad?-

Cuando Mind terminó su frase Rainbow sintió que estaba tratando con ponis de muy diferente forma de pensar a la que estaba acostumbrada, lo cual le aterro sobre manera. Mind se dio cuenta del repentino silencio y miró a Rainbow como un halcón mira a un pichón.

- Si Rainbow, en Equestria todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero afuera de ahí hay, bueno, seres como yo, así que aún no nos precipitemos y vamos a hablar…-

Entonces sonó la tetera.

- oh el agua esta lista.-

Entonces Mind tomó la tetera con magia y sirvió dos tazas en las que previamente había puesto un sobre de té, Rainbow veía todo esto sin emitir palabra, seguía atónita del comentario.

- ¿te gusta tu té con dos o un terrón de azúcar?-

- ¿ahh?- Se sorprendió Rainbow

- ¿no quieres acompañarme a tomar el té?-

- sí, supongo.- contestó Rainbow que había sido tomada por sorpresa por la invitación. – Me gusta dulce.-

Mind entonces puso dos terrones de azúcar en una taza y la acercó a Rainbow para que pudiera beberla, aunque estuviera atada, entonces él tomó otra taza y le puso un terrón para después recostarse encima del ovillo que era Rainbow.

-¡oye no soy colchón!- Reclamó esta.

- Es que eres lo más cómodo que hay por aquí, no te enojes, podría ser peor.- Dijo Mind mientras le daba un sorbo a su Té. – y dime Rainbow, ¿cómo van tus intentos por entrar en los WonderBolts?-

Rainbow gruño aceptando a regañadientes las acciones de Mind, para después razonar la pregunta que le había hecho.

-¿y tú como sabes que quiero entrar a los Wonderbolts?-

- Bueno de dónde vengo tú y tus amigas son estrellas y seres muy famosos, es más nuestra ciudad tiene un distrito dedicado solo a ustedes, la ciudad es gigante y tiene seres de muchas razas, pero en ese distrito que te platico es donde se reúnen los Bronies, o ponis que no son oriundos de Equestria y que por ciertas razones no les dejan vivir ahí; pero gracias a la magia de la cuarta pared nosotros hemos visto muchos de los eventos que han pasado con ustedes, desde NightMare Moon a la Pelea con los Changeling, es mas muchos espera que la cuarta pared nos cuente más de ustedes.-

Mind le dio otro sorbo a su té

- vamos prueba tu té se va a enfriar.-

Rainbow miro frente a ella, había decorado con las Cutie Mark de ella y sus amigas una taza, vaya que si somos famosas entre ellos, pensó ella al ver la taza que tenía un líquido de color verde pistache, este humeaba y tenía buen aspecto, dudo un poco y después le dio un sorbo, estaba muy bueno. Después sintió la instintiva necesidad de saber más acerca de lo que le contaba Mind

- Dime que es eso de la cuarta pared, y porque les muestra nuestra vida.-

- ¿La cuarta pared?, o es muy complicado de explicar, pero digamos que existe un universo paralelo, algunos como tú no tienen ninguna noción de esto y viven su existencia normal sin interactuar con esta, y otros como yo, podemos intercambiar información con esa otra dimensión y obtener mucho beneficios, uno de esos es que ahora pueda disfrutar de tu compañía, poder ver cosas que pasan en otros lugares, lo demás me da paja contártelo.-

Mind Sick sonrió, a lo cual Rainbow respondió con un gesto de mal humor.

- oh vamos, pensé que nos estábamos entendiendo, y bueno que te parece el té, está bueno verdad.-

Rainbow se resignó, no sacaba nada enojándose, así que contesto la pregunta

- Pues la verdad pensé que sabría horrible, es más me gusta, ¿de qué es?-

- De mariguana, una hierba muy "fina" que no crece en Equestria, pero es "medicinal", te aseguro que te sientes mucho mejor después de tomarlo-

- Pues ya no me duele la cabeza, ni tengo la visión borrosa.-

- Me alegro, me alegro, así podrás hacerme mejor compañía durante el viaje.-

Raimbow empezaba a agarrar cierta confianza con su captor.

- ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?

- Yo me llamó Mind Sick.-

- ¡Oh!- Rainbow miro con cierta sensación de incomodidad a Mind-

- sep, ese es mi nombre y estoy orgullo de él, tanto como cualquier pervertido pudiera estarlo.-

Rainbow sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- ¡¿pervertido?! , ¿Espera eso que quiere decir?- Dijo ésta como si no entendiera el significado real de esa palabra.

- Bueno será mejor que te cuente de una vez para que te vayas haciendo a la idea, la razón por la que te mande a secuestrar fue para apoyar una moción de abrir un lugar para adultos en el distrito Bronie, pero hay muchas cosas de política que mover y yo no soy muy bueno en esas cuestiones, ahí entras tú, pues serás la propaganda principal, nadie se resistirá a tus encantos de yegua y podre gracias a eso obtener lo que quiero; Jyzcalo me dijo que eres virgen, así que creo que esto será toda una experiencia para ti.-

- ¿Pero de que $%& "$ [insulto pony no traducible al lenguaje humano] estás hablando?, estás loco si cree que me voy a dejar hacer lo que ustedes quieran.-

Rainbow se volvió a mover salvajemente para tratar de zafarse pero solo logro mover un poco el ovillo y sacudir Mind, el cual derramo un poco de té sobre él, este gritó enojado al quemarse con el líquido.

- ¡ahh!, pero que te pasa, si estábamos ya entendiéndonos, mira que has hecho que me queme, lo siento pero esto tendrás que pagarlo, ya sé, porque no te doy una muestra de lo que va a consistir tu rol en mi campaña.-

Mind se incorporó y con magia de su cuerno hizo que se acercaran levitando una serie de clavos, de entre sus cosas, Rainbow se asustó por lo que pasaba, mientras continuaba con sus intentos de liberarse.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-

- Solo reducir más tus movimientos.-

Entonces con una orden de su cuerno, los clavos cayeron alrededor de Rainbow sujetando firmemente el ovillo al suelo de la carreta, ella que aún seguía moviéndose ahora solo podía hacer bambolear ligeramente el ovillo. Rainbow sintió la presión de las cuerdas sobre su cuerpo aumentar, empezó a sentir un poco de dolor, pero por orgullo no dio señas de sufrir en su rostro.

- Eres un malvado.-

- ya te dije Rainbow, malvado no, PER-VER-TI-DO, y bueno que esperamos empecemos con tu "iniciación"-

Mind entonces rodeo a Rainbow posándose exactamente en la parte de atrás del ovillo.

- ¡¿qué demonios me vas a hacer!?-

Dijo terriblemente asustada Rainbow, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que una risilla en tono burlón. Entonces sintió que algo cortaba la parte trasera del ovillo donde estaba atrapada.

- ¡hey!, ¡para!, ¡para!-

- creo que ya te hiciste una idea de lo que hare, ¿no Rainbow?-

- no por favor… no quiero.-

Entonces Rainbow espesó a sentir que el aire golpeaba su trasero, después un tirón en su cola, trato de sacar sus patas traseras para golpear a Mind, pero este había cortado de manera que sus patas quedaran aun atrapadas en el ovillo.

- Detente te lo ruego, hare lo que quieras pero detente.-

- Vaya, no pensé que la orgullosa Rainbow suplicaría por algo como esto, sin embargo no sirve de nada, así que flojita y cooperando.-

Rainbow sintió entonces que la magia de Mind manipulaba su cola y la apartaba dejando al descubierto todo su esplendor de yegua, para luego sentir como la magia separaba los labios de su vagina, el imagina a Mind observando su interior fue una imagen desgarradora para ella.

- Jo, Jyzcalo tenía razón sois nuevecita, imaginar que seré el primero dentro de la grandiosa Rainbow Dash, solo por eso mi cosa ya estoy a punto.-

Mind llevo su pata delantera a su entrepierna, ahí tomo su miembro el cual palpitaba y estaba deseoso de estrenar su nueva funda, el órgano no era como el de cualquier semental pues tenía una longitud algo reducida pero compensaba esto con un grosor desmedido al normal.

- Lista o no preciosa ahí voy.- Dijo Mind mientras empezaba a acercar su miembro hacia la entrada de la feminidad de Rainbow.

- ¡ESPERA!... por favor, espera…-

Mind se detuvo un segundo.

- ¿ah?-

Rainbow bajo la mirada y dijo fríamente.

- puedes hacerlo por el otro lado, no quiero perder mi virginidad así.-

- ¿Por el otro lado?... bueno la verdad me encantaría probar tu rajita, pero si eso quieres eso tendrás, aunque si entregas el orto, para mí también se considera perder la virginidad pero "anyway"-

Entonces Mind volvió a mover la cola de Rainbow para dejar al descubierto ese asterisco rozado de carne, lo miró un momento como niño que contempla un caramelo.

- Esto tampoco es nada despreciable, pero le falta lubricación.-

Después le escupió y tocó con una de sus pezuñas para esparcir la saliva.

- Esto hará que resbale mejor pequeña.-

Rainbow no reaccionó en lo absoluto al comentario o a los toques de Mind, su rostro se veía sombrío y sin expresión, mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

- Solo apúrate.- Dijo secamente.

- Oh que fría mujer, pero ahorita arreglamos eso.-

Mind entonces se recargo encima del ovillo para poder guardar el balance, se sentía extraño por hacer aquel acto asi, pero era la única forma de hacer lo que quería. Entonces tomo de nuevo su miembro y lo empujo lentamente contra el suave interior de Rainbow, vaya que esta apretada, pensó mientras súbitas palpitaciones del interior de Rainbow le ahorcaban su parte.

- ¿Qué tal lo siente pequeña?- Dijo con un poco de dificultad mientras empujaba contra ella-

Rainbow estaba inerte, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, surcando las nubes a gran velocidad, en vez de atrapada en esa maraña siendo violada por un pony desconocido.

- oh vamos, sino vas a cooperar por las buenas cooperaras por las malas, y yo que iba a ser gentil por ser tu primera vez.-

Entonces Mind arremetió violentamente dejando entrar la mayoría de su hombría de golpe en la apretada abertura de Rainbow Dash.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

Rainbow profirió un grito de dolor, al sentir ensancharse su interior de golpe, bajo la cabeza y unas lágrimas salieron despedidas de sus ojos al suelo.

- Wooooooow, por Celestia que sensación, eres muy calientita, tu interior es de lo más suave que jamás he tenido el honor de sentir, por lo menos con esta parte de mí.-

El sentía las contracciones del interior de Rainbow por todo su miembro, mientras él tenía las propias por la gran cantidad de sangre que suponía mantener su erección ahí dentro; la sensación fue tan placentera que instintivamente empezó a golpear repetidas veces su entre pierna contra el límite del orificio de Rainbow, quería estar lo más adentro posible, no quería que ni un centímetro de él quedara fuera de ella. Rainbow se quejaba mientras apretaba los dientes, su mirada era vidriosa y aunque con lágrimas en sus ojos, esta no reflejaba emoción alguna, excepto tal vez el sentir del dolor.

Mind entonces recargo ambas patas delanteras en los costados del ovillo a la altura de donde se encontrarían los muslos de Rainbow y apretó estos para tener un mejor agarre.

- Bueno espero estés preparada que es hora de la mejor parte del Show-

Mind retrocedió un poco sacando la mitad de su miembro del interior de Rainbow, esta miró de reojo hacia un lado, por un momento pensó que era todo, ¿se ha terminado ya? Imploro en su mente, pero cuando Mind arremetió de nuevo sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas como aplastado estaba siendo su interior. Por su parte Mind repitió el acto anterior imprimiendo cada vez más fuerza en cada arremetida, ella podía sentir como era lubricada por los líquidos del miembro de Mind, una sensación de asco empezó a inundar su boca mientras trataba inútilmente de alejar su mente otra vez del suceso, pero esta ver el dolor que sentía le regresaba de golpe.

Mind Sick entonces pensó que este momento era el adecuado para hacer una pregunta y sin detenerse ni por un segundo en su labor empezó a decir.

- uff, Rainbow… sabes toda la comunidad…ufff tenía las sospechar de que eres lesbiana, ooooh, pero cuando Jyzcalo dijo que eras virgen…oooh, me quede pensando por tu preferencias, uff ; demonios que estas muy buena; entonces dime ¿Qué te gusta más, los machos o las viejas?

Rainbow, no dijo nada solo recargo su rostro sobre un costado tratado de que su cara no fuera vista por Mind.

- Ok…no quiere hablar de eso, aaahh, ya después lo averiguaré, offf un poco más ya casi termino con esto, deberían darte un premio al orto más sabroso de Equestria.-

Entonces Mind aceleró aún más el paso mientras jadeaba, y un vaho blanco salía por su hocico, parecía una locomotora de vapor con todo y el bombeo de sus rines. Rainbow sentía ahora su interior arder, era la primera vez para ella y su cuerpo no estaba preparado para semejante trato tan brusco, pero ella no quería darle la satisfacción a su captor de verla gemir de dolor y resistió mientras sentía como si las paredes internas de su ser fueran arrancadas; entonces en ese momento lo sintió, primero como unas gotas, después como un pequeño chorro que dio paso a un torrente, algo estaba inundando su interior, poco apoco cada uno de los rincones de su interior empezaban a ser rellenados por un líquido gelatinosos y espeso. Rainbow cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de no pensar en eso, pero su mente le jugó una mala broma al imaginar su trasero como un capacito de Cupcake siendo rellenado por una duya para betún.

Lo siguiente que Rainbow pudo sentir fue un ardor incontenible con la entrada del líquido pues su interior estaba lastimado y este era demasiado abrasivo para sus dañadas paredes; pero ella no grito, ni gimió de dolor, solo frunció la cara y soporto el castigo. Mind Sick entonces se dejó caer sobre el ovillo,

Su miembro entonces empezó a perder la erección para un poco de tiempo después salir del interior de Rainbow haciendo un sonido parecido al de un destapacaños; cuando el agujero estuvo libre un pequeño caudal de semen, con unas gotas de sangre, empezó a salir y a bañar lo que se encontrara por debajo, incluso paso bordeando los labios de la feminidad de Rainbow, la cual uso su cola para intentar que nada de ese líquido entrara ahí.

- ¿ya estas contento?, ¿ahora puede liberarme y dejarme ir? , quiero irme a casa.-

Se escuchó decir a Rainbow, su voz era totalmente cadavérica.

Mind se estiró encima del ovillo y bostezó.

- Pero Rainbow, si esto solo es el principio de lo que te espera, como dije antes eres mi arma secreta para ganar la aprobación de un lugar para adultos en el distrito Bronie de DZlandia, así que lo siento si no te gusto pero este es tu nuevo trabajo.-

Mind Sick sonrió mientras permanecía acostado encima de ovillo.

- Ah, contigo mi ascenso al poder está garantizado, en el mundo Bronie no hay yeguas tan suculentas como tú, sabes el general Binary siempre ha querido hacerse con la gente de tu pueblo, pero Celestia siempre nos había detenido, pero con ayuda de Jyzcalo pudimos pasar enfrente de sus narices, ese tipo se siente todo un "Mery sue" pero generalmente cumple lo que promete, prueba de ello eres tu.-

Mind se dio vuelta y empezó a mirar el cielo, Rainbow sintió su pesó como una gran ofensa que aumentaba su odio hacia él, en este momento solo quería bajarlo de encima y molerlo a golpes.

- bájate de una buena vez… ya tuviste lo que querías, por lo menos déjame en paz-

- espérate, solo retozare un rato aquí; o mira qué bonito está el cielo, aunque es extraño ya debería haber salido el sol, ¿que habrá pasado?, ni que me importe pero es curioso, además esa luna se ve hermosa.-

En ese momento Mind miró observo algunos manchones volar.

-Ah, ¿qué es eso?-

Los manchones empezaron a crecer hasta tener una forma definida.

- ¡Oh mierda!…, pegasos de la guardia.-

Mind dio un brinco desde el ovillo, con su magia rápidamente saco un mordaza de bola y se la colocó a Rainbow de manera precipitada, ella intentó resistirse pero todo fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada, después la tapo con una manta y le dijo en tono amenazante.

- Espero que no se te ocurra alguna estupidez, o te ira mal, te lo prometo, ya llegamos una vez a ti y podemos hacerlo de nuevo.-

Mind no era de los que se comportaba así, pero si le descubrían secuestrando a alguien de Equestria podría terminar en la Luna, o acompañar a Discord como adornos de jardín, lo cual no le parecía nada glamoroso; Entonces como pudo bajo de la carreta, la descalzo, se puso el arnés y empezó a andar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras con un trapo se limpiaba la entrepierna. Sin embargo al poco momento de reanudar su marcha fue parada por el pequeño escuadrón, conformado por seis pegasos negros.

- Alto ahí, ¿quién vive?-

Dijo uno de ellos que tenía cara de pocos amigos, Mind pudo ver que traían armaduras bastante maltratadas y parecían menos estoicos que los guardias regulares, así que son guardias de la frontera con Dz, pensó para sí, estoy de suerte[yo no lo creo].

- Mind Sick, poblador de Dzlandia, vine de visita a Equestria, estoy regresando a mi hogar.-

Los soldados se miraron uno al otro y después se rieron.

- miren parece que estamos de suerte, ese truhán de Binary Cloud nos quedó a deber el peaje de su último trabajo y ahora tenemos aquí a su lame botas, bueno aunque lo que le lame no son las botas-

Mind agacho la cabeza y una gota gorda salió de un lado de su frente.

- otra vez con la burra al trigo, ¡soy su Terrateniente!, ¡no su puta personal!-

- ¡Ha! como si todos los rumores del barrio Bronie no llegaran a la frontera, pero eso ahora importa poco solo queremos nuestro dinero y te dejaremos marchar.-

Mind Sick sonrió nerviosamente.

- es que en este momento no tengo dinero.-

- mira qué casualidad, creo que tendremos que confiscar tu mercancía.-

-¡No!, esperen, lo que traigo es muy importante para mí, ¿podríamos arreglaron de otra manera?-

Los seis pegasos empezaron a rodear a Mind Sick y el que quedo detrás de él lo miró con ojos evaluativos.

- Pues mira que hace seis meses que no vamos al pueblo y tú sabes los hombre tenemos necesidades que no hemos podido cumplir-

- ejem… eso no me gusto como suena-

Esta vez Mind se veía sudando frio muy temeroso de cómo se estaba desenvolviendo esto.

- pues creo que no tiene elección, serás un unicornio pero nosotros somos seis, así que, o nos acompañas y terminamos este asunto en privado o terminamos aquí mismo y nos llevamos tu carga.-

Mind bajo la cabeza en señal de frustración y resignación.

- ok, voy con ustedes, pero no se acerquen a mi carga.-

Si alguno de ellos descubre a Rainbow me la quitarían de los cascos y no quiero imaginarme la que se armaría, pensó Mind.

- Como quieras ahora síguenos, y ni se te ocurra escapar, no seremos los wonderbolts pero atraparte no nos supondría ninguna dificultad.-

Cinco de los pegasos alzaron el vuelo mientras que el que estaba atrás de Mind se le acercó.

- ¿y tú que quieres?-

- nada solo saboreo el momento, se ve que eres suavecito, ya estoy impaciente.-

Entonces el pegaso movió su ala y le dio un golpe estilo latigazo en la parte trasera a Mind el cual dio un respingo de dolor.

- ah, ¿pero qué coño te pasa?-

El soldado se relamió los labios y miró lujuriosamente a Mind.

- Perdón no aguante la tentación.-

Después alzó el vuelo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

- En lo que me vine a meter, por lo menos Rainbow está segura por ahora, ya sabía yo que mi fama con Binary me traería problemas tarde o temprano.-

- ¡Hey apúrate!-

Grito un pegaso algo alejado, mientras los demás miraban a Mind Sick, todos se veían "impacientes".

- ya voy, ya voy, como si quisiera que pasara lo que va a pasar…-

El pequeño grupo avanzo un par de Kilómetros hasta las instalaciones de la frontera, Mind tenía que pasar de todos modos por ahí para llegar a Dzlandia, pero no creyó que supusiera mayor contratiempo que un cruce de palabras con los guardias en vez de un cruce de… bueno ustedes entienden.

- Bien deja tu carreta ahí, y ven con nosotros.-

- esperen mi carga no se puede quedar aquí sin vigilancia, alguien podría llevársela.-

Respondió Mind, los pegasos se miraron nuevamente y el que parecía el jefe del grupo respondió.

-Provoking Crying, llévalo a guardar su carreta al depósito.-

- Esta bien, pero pido ser el primero, no sé porque tenemos que tener consideraciones con este podría simplemente obligarlo….-

Mind dejo de poner atención a la plática de los pegasos después de escuchar el nombre del que pedía ser el primero, era el que le había pegado anteriormente con su ala; sintió de nuevo un poco de miedo al reflexionarlo su nombre "el que te hará llorar", espero que no sea por lo que pienso, imploró a su suerte.

- …no podríamos, solo podemos meternos con su carga, pero ya que no quiere perder su carga por eso estamos haciendo esto, ¡ya entendiste seso hueco!-

El grito de la última parte saco a Mind de su trauma mental, para darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención en la discusión, aunque no creía que eso fuera importante ahora.

- Bien, pues vayan a dejar la carreta, Drill y Piercing, acompáñelos por si nuestro invitado intenta algo.-

De nuevo Mind sintió una sensación gélida recorrerle, si esos nombre fueran de unicornios estaría más tranquilo pero en un pegaso… eran pocas las cosas que se imaginaba para la razón de esos nombres.

- ¿Entendieron?-

-¡si comandante Hole Destroyer!

Oh no, Estoy jodido, estoy jodido, estoy jodido se empezó a repetir una y otra vez esta frase en su cabeza, cuando Mind escucho el nombre del comandante.

- ¿Hey vas a venir o qué?-

Mind fue regresado a la realidad, para darse cuenta de que los pegasos antes mencionados le esperaban para conducirlo al lugar donde guardaría la carreta. Este les siguió aunque la idea de su trasero siendo convertido en un queso gruyere no se apartó de su mente.

Ya dentro del depósito Mind pidió que le dejara revisar su cargamento a solas porque no quería que nadie supiera lo que transportaba. Los pegasos aceptaron pero le dijeron que estarían afuera y que si intentaba algo lo pagaría.

Mind pensó por un momento que podría escapar y dejar a Rainbow a su suerte, pero si hacia eso perdería su oportunidad de ganar poder en DZlandia y la creación de su anhelado NSFW, además estaba Jyzcalo, no es que tuviera miedo de él, pero quien sabe de qué era capaz ese tipo que había orquestado una orgia con todo Ponyville, y como le había le amenazado por la seguridad de Rainbow, si no cumplía y por asares del destino caía después en sus garras, pensó que era preferible lo que le tenían preparado esos seis unicornios.

Mind destapo a Rainbow, esta le miró con desprecio y parecía que le profería algunas palabras que le recordaban a su progenitora.

- Mira pequeña, ahorita me acabo de meter en un gran problema, así que te vas a tener que quedar calladita aquí, si algún guardia te descubre créeme que pasaras por armas de todo el batallón, tú no sabes cómo se las gastan la guardia Bronie, no son tan Goodboy como los de Celestia, así que quedas advertida.-

Dicho esto la tapó de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta del depósito, afuera le esperaban los tres pegasos.

- ¿y bien?, ¿listo para la fiesta?-

- me voy a arrepentir de lo siguiente que voy a decir pero, soy todo suyo.-

- Así me gusta.-

Entonces un saco aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Mind, el cual intentó gritar algo pero el saco se lo impidió. Forcejeó un momento para intentar quitárselo sin éxito, no obstante, en ese mismo momento sintió unas esposas cerrarse alrededor de sus patas delanteras seguidas por las traseras; trató inútilmente de librarse pero sintió el peso del cuerpo de los pegasos y la voz de uno de ellos

- no te preocupes es todo parte del trato, así que solo coopera.-

Mind no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por los pegasos, los cuales lo empezaron a jalar para trasladarlo a otro lugar, por lo menos será en privado, pensó Mind tratando de sacar lo más positivo de esa situación. Mientras era transportado se sintió como un acusado a muerte que estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, escucho puertas abrirse y cerrarse, además de ser llevado por escaleras y dar vuelta en varias ocasiones, hasta donde me llevan, pensó, y no es que le urgiera llegar, pero le extrañaba tanto movimiento. Pero después de un momento al fin se escuchó abrir y cerrar la última puerta, para luego oír.

- bien aquí será.-

Alguien entonces tomó por las patas delanteras a Mind y las levantó, forzándolo a estar semierguido, después escucho el sonido de una cadena y pudo sentir como las esposas de sus patas delanteras eran sujetadas a esta. Él, que conocía varios métodos de Bondage y cosas parecidas rápidamente se figuró lo que pasaría, una maldita fila india, estos no se andan con petes como Binary, para la desgracias de mi trasero. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de su error al escuchar la siguiente frase.

- Todo listo, alguien páseme el látigo.-

Pero que cojones, pensó Mind para luego forcejear para liberarse, pero era inútil y sin poder ver nada, no podía concentrar su magia para ayudarse.

- aquí esta Provoking Crying, todo tuyo.-

-¡Oh!, ¡mier…daaaaaa!-

Gritó Mind, justo cuando fue alcanzado por primera vez por el golpe del látigo, aunque su grito fuera opacado por el saco que cubría su rostro; el acto se repitió de nuevo y se volvió a escuchar el sonido del aire chocar acompañado de un nuevo grito de dolor ahogado de Mind Sick que acababa de ser alcanzado de nuevo por el látigo en su parte trasera, en donde una Equis roja quedó dibujada.

- oh se siente tan bien, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos a nadie aquí abajo, pequeño unicornio morado, cuando terminemos contigo serás una cebra, ha ha ha ha-

En ese momento Mind pudo entender el porqué del nombre del pegaso mientras Provoking se carcajearse y a su risa se le unieron otras, para temor de Mind Sick, parecía que ahí no había solo seis pegasos, sino muchos más ponis. Pero antes de poder asustarse más con esa idea, se volvió a es escuchar el látigo, una, dos, tres y más veces, Mind se retorcía, mientras el pegaso que lo flagelaba, relamía sus labios y miraba con gran morbo la escena.

- Oh si perra, ¿te gusta esto?, espero que sí porque vamos a estar así toda la noche, pero no te preocupes, no todo serán latigazos, tenemos un surtido de aparatos que te van a encantar probar, oh si y no olvidemos a todos los miembros del escuadrón fronterizo que están deseosos por conocer tu interior, así que Bon Apetite, unicornio.-

Mind Sick ya no sabía en que concentrar su cabeza, su trasero le dolía horriblemente por los latigazos, los cuales sabia estaban lejos de terminar, pero también estaba las premisas que le había dado de los eventos que seguirían, ya no estaba nada seguro de si valía la pena su plan, pero ya no había marcha atrás, solo le quedaba aguantar y rezar porque su trasero no quedara demasiado dañado y poder volverlo a usar para el propósito que fue creado. Solo espero que Rocking Doom no se entere de esto, Pensó tratando de no perder el humor insano que le caracterizaba, ah los gajes del oficio de un lame botas.

Y así y durante la próxima media hora en el lugar solo se escuchó la siguiente melodía

watch?v=Btd6L_-mkMI

Acompañada de los gritos sordos de Mind Sick [en Do mayor, oh, sí nena]


End file.
